A Mismatched Adventure Through Broken Time
by Rettop92
Summary: The Sontarans have aquired means of time travel and now it's up to the Doctor and ALL his friends to save the universe before it's ripped apart. A task that doesn't get easier as time passes... Story based upon Doctor Who: Legacy, will contain LOTS of characters (The marked characters show up in the latest chapter so they will change)
1. Cardiff and Paternoster Couple

**Hi everyone! Okay, this is a quite weird idea I had while I was playing Doctor Who: Legacy, because that is where the basis of this story is from. Great game, if you haven't tried it yet, do so! So I took the liberty to write a fanfiction with that basis. I would love to know what people think about this. New characters will be added to the plot as they drop in the game and all the dialogue in the game will be in here so let's see what happens and what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and the basic storyline belong to Tiny Rebel Games.**

* * *

Cardiff and Paternoster Couple

St. Mary Street in Cardiff was empty. Uncomfortably so. It was October and quite gloomy but not enough to keep all the people from the streets like this. A figure suddenly emerged from a side street and looked around warily as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. Seeing only the empty street she bit her lip and frowned. It was as if she was looking for something. She hitched up her backpack better on her shoulder, stepped out from the side street and started to walk along the bigger street when a wheezing sound echoed through the silence. Slightly panicked and ducked down behind some dustbins. She peered between two bins as an old, blue phone box materialized a couple of meters off and two people stepped out. If you could call the female people that is. She looked more like some kind of humanoid lizard in an old dress. The man, who was dressed in a tweed jacket and a bowtie, was talking about something the girl only heard the end of.

"…And that is why you never play chess with a Time Lord." he said and the girl kept intensive blue eyes at him after the last two words. "Ah… Late 1970s Cardiff. A lovely time in a lovely place. What adventure awaits us here, I wonder?" the man continued.

"Is this what the humans call the Dark Ages, Doctor?" the lizard woman asked looking around at the deserted street.

"No that was over 1000 years ago, but it is unusually dim, isn't it?" the man, the Doctor, said with a frown taking out a metal device of some sort with a green light on the end and waving it around.

The strange woman meanwhile looked up at the sky. The girl chose to ignore what the woman was looking at because she already knew what was there so she kept her gaze at the strange man instead.

"Gloomy at mid-day, high levels of radiation, the smell of boiled cabbage…" the Doctor said looking at his device and the girl grimaced at his last words when the smell she had adapted to once more reached her nostrils as she thought about it.

"A Sontaran battle fleet! Doctor, is the Earth being invaded?" the woman asked and the girl tensed, it had begun.

"The Sontarans have sent a battle fleet to Earth?" the Doctor asked looking up at the sky as well. "This isn't good. In fact this is very, very, ridiculously bad. Not all Sontarans are as friendly as your butler. Well, I say friendly…"

He interrupted himself as the girl accidently shook one of the dustbins as she stumbled and fell out from behind them.

"Hello!" the Doctor said friendly in the dire situation.

"Hiding behind those bins won't save you from Sontaran pulse beams! Let me help you up" the lizard woman said and the girl let her do so without question, not at all bothered by the fact that she wasn't human.

"Look out" she said pointing to a side street where three fully armed Sontaran troopers emerged.

"Right. Here comes our welcoming committee." the Doctor said as the Sontarans came towards them. "Vastra, help me outsmart these armoured potato men"

"Sontaran Invaders! I strongly suggest you stand down!" the lizard woman said stepping before the girl looking quite terrifying.

"Three of them against two of us. I'm not sure I like these odds." the Doctor said as the girl zipped her backpack open and started to look for something.

"They have guns, but we have something far more deadly." Vastra said to the Doctor whose almost non-existent eyebrows rose.

"And what would that be?" he asked not seeing how the girl pulled out two devices that looked like watches and what might have been a remote control.

"Our vastly superior intelligence!" Vastra said and the Doctor sent her a grin.

"Plus, I just changed the rules" the girl said pressing the two watch-like devices to the other two's wrists where they snapped shut and pressed a button on the remote.

"Oh, where did you get these?" the man asked as his turned blue and gems of some sort showed up before them.

"Long story, I'll explain later, do you know the rules?" she asked and the man nodded.

"Vastra, just look how I do. What colour do you have?" the Doctor asked and the woman held up her wrist where the device gave off a yellow light. "Good, here we go"

The Doctor focused for a second and one of the virtual blue gems moved creating a row of three and causing the device on his wrist to light up brighter for a second as energy fired from it. The Doctor winced as the Sontarans fired at them but the main thing that happened was that a virtual 'health bar' was lowered. Quickly repairing the damage by creating a row of pink gems the Doctor soon moved another gem and caused a line of five yellows causing Vastra's device to light up instead.

"You understand how it's done?" the Doctor asked Vastra as the Sontarans disappeared and the woman nodded.

Another group of Sontarans approached and with a few swift movements they, and the next wave that came after them, were easily taken care off. The Doctor looked at the spot where the Sontarans had been with a frown, this was not good.

"None of this makes sense. The Sontarans don't invade Earth until much later in the 20th century. I was there when it happened." he said looking up at the ships again.

"If there is a Sontaran battle fleet attacking Earth, we must get this human somewhere safe." Vastra said and the girl rolled her eyes. "And we're going to need some immediate assistance. I have someone in mind." a smirk appeared on the lizard woman's face and the girl snorted softly.

"Right! Let's get back to the TARDIS." the Doctor said and all three of them hurried back to the phone box.

* * *

The girl looked around the control room with a smile and headed straight for the console.

"You're not going to say it, are you?" the Doctor asked and the girl turned her head to him while Vastra looked on confused not having understood what he said.

"How did you guess what I am?" the girl asked, electric blue eyes glinting with the answer.

"I think you already know that" the Doctor said. "You should get back to where you belong"

"Working on it, keep that" she said pointing at the bag she had put down on the floor. "Connect it to the TARDIS and you'll change the rules for the entire universe, just remember to disconnect it when this mess is over" she said turning back to the console flipping a few switches and suddenly a vortex showed up in the room.

"Guess you won't return again" the Doctor said and the girl smiled softly, Vastra couldn't understand a word but she could recognise a smile like that, though it was very toothy.

"I don't exist in this world, as you probably realised, so no I won't. You won't need me however, you are going to have everything I am without me here. Good luck" she said with a wink before running to the vortex that had appeared and jumping through it.

"Who was she?" Vastra asked as the Doctor looked after her for a second before he closed the vortex.

"A Time Lady from another dimension" he answered shortly before he started to pace around the room.

Vastra observed the Time Lord as he paced around the TARDIS mumbling something once more in the language she couldn't understand, she suspected it was Gallifreyan. The male seemed to be thinking hard about what could be going on and what he could do about it as his pacing grew faster and slightly nervous, that could not be good she decided. Finally he moved up to the console and started to flip switches and press buttons with hands that was just a blur, an anxious look on his face.

"I'm picking up multiple vortex manipulators signals. It looks like Sontaran High Command has perfected their control of time travel. They are heading back in time and changing the outcomes of every major intergalactic war. But why?" he asked just as the TARDIS shook violently causing him to having to steady himself against the console and Vastra grabbed the railing to keep upright. "Oh no! They're changing time to create a final, ultimate war, the war to end all wars. And it's happening right here, right now! Whole worlds could be wiped out! Catastrophic extinctions on one hand, reversal of fortunes of villains on the other. Daleks, Cybermen, the Master… even Gallifrey." for a second Vastra thought she heard a slight fear in his voice at the last words when he listed old enemies.

"Doctor!" she said effectively cutting off his ramble.

"Yes." he said turning his head to her.

"Stay focused." she told him and he nodded before starting to move around the console again but this time she recognised his movements, they were taking off.

"This could be tricky. Very tricky indeed." the Doctor said as he sent them into the Time Vortex and set course for Victorian London. "We can't stop this alone. We have to go back, way, way back." _as far back as the beginning_ he thought. "Collect my bravest allies and we can reverse the damage 're stronger than any warmongering alien army." he said, he knew they were, they had to be.

The TARDIS wheezed to landing and the Doctor sent a nod to Vastra without her having to tell him who she had in mind to help them, it wasn't hard to guess.

"Jenny, darling, I'm with the Doctor and we're in need of your unique skills…" Vastra said putting her head out of the doors to check that they really was at her house before heading off in search of her wife.

While his friend went out in search for her partner the Doctor opened the backpack the mysterious girl had left behind and found the equipment she had brought. He grinned and pulled out a strange device and started working on getting it hooked up to the TARDIS. He could feel the power that the TARDIS stated to send out speeding through the universe changing the rules around them but sadly enough only to full when the TARDIS was present. It meant that he would have to find his friends before it was too late and they ended up killed or never existing due to the collapsing of the universe. He would have to rely on speed and intelligence to win this and as soon as Vastra returned with Jenny he would start running.

"What is going on? And what is this?" the familiar voice of Jenny sounded as the human entered along with her Silurian wife.

The Doctor turned and saw that she was showing him the same device that sat on his own and Vastra's arms but her glowed faintly in red. He smiled in satisfaction, more and different colours meant a better chance in this fight.

"That is what is going to save this world. Keep that on, don't know if you could take it off now actually after I started connected the Converter to the TARDIS actually" the Doctor said starting to move around the console to get started on the mission. "Where is the potato?" he added as he realised that Strax wasn't there.

"He disappeared into thin air before our eyes, Doctor. We have no idea what happened" Vastra said and the Doctor swore quietly in Gallifreyan.

"Then it's faster than I expected, he has probably been pulled to another part of the time stream. I don't know if we can track him but I'm going to try, I don't want any of my friends lost out there in this chaos" he said pulling the leaver down for take-off. "Here we go. Geronimo!"

* * *

**And that is the prologue, this was a bit tricky to get a hold of the dialogue as you can't replay the levels but I managed to find it. Please tell me what you think, see you when I finished the next of these!**


	2. Start of an Adventure

**Hi again! Wow, reviewer in the first hours after publishing, that's a first thank you and I'm glad you like it. Short chapter this time but we will see longer ones if only because I can't give every character in the game their own chapter, there is already over fifty companions/allies in the game! And that is not counting the Doctors who will get their own chapters. Due to the vast amount of characters some of them might be a bit neglected, just tell me if you want to see more of a character and I'll see what I can do. Well here we go with the next chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

Start of an Adventure

"And another adventure begins!" the Doctor said pulling the doors open and looking around.

"Are we really on the moon?" Jenny asked joining him in the door looking out at the bare landscape outside where the Earth appeared to hang in the air.

"No, Jenny, this is an amusement park. I stopped a war here once." the Doctor said thinking back to that quite unpleasant event. "We need to go back through my timeline, find and stop the Sontarans and close any paradoxes that they have managed to create. This seemed like a good place to start."

"A war? Here?" Jenny said looking around by sticking her head out of the ship, Vastra putting her hand on her wife's shoulder to stop her from stepping out. "We'll do what we can to stop it. Just point us in the right direction, Doctor." she said.

"We'll need more help, and I have a good idea of where to find some." the Doctor said looking around hoping to find someone there at the amusement park.

"Doctor! Look out!" Vastra said having noticed that something was approaching.

The Doctor slapped his hand on a button on his wrist device, he would have to come up with a clever name for that thing, and the gem-board showed up before them a moment before the Cybermites reached them. A quick scan revealed these particular ones to be green in colour so the Doctor turned to Jenny.

"Just follow our lead" he said and Jenny nodded and watched as he moved some gems around creating a few combos focused on Jenny's red.

A few quick shots from all of them and the two Cybermites were down. The Doctor frowned, it was not entirely unexpected to find Cybermites here but that didn't mean he liked it.

"What were those things?" Jenny asked and the Doctor turned to her as Vastra kept an eye on the approaching enemies.

"Cybermites. But where you find Cybermites, you always find Cybermen!" the Doctor said just as seemingly out of nowhere a Cyberman by a chess table showed up.

"A Cyberman I assume?" Jenny said as she made a move on the gem-board which soon dealt with the Cyberman.

"Yes, and I don't like what I see beyond the Cybermites" the Doctor said as more of the little buggers approached.

"Is that a man?" Vastra asked as the Cybermites fell to the ground after a devastating attack.

"Yes, he's been taken over by the Cybermen, we have to defeat him" the Doctor said in a flat voice and both women looked at him briefly, feeling that he wished he could have saved him, like he wished he could save all.

"Doctor, with what is happening it might be better for him if we deal with this the same way as the Cybermites" Vastra said placing a gloved hand on the Time Lord's shoulder.

"I know, and he is already dead in my timeline so there is nothing to do after this is over anyhow" the Doctor said and made his move while the two woman looked at him sadly. "Let's move on" he said stalking off towards a door of some kind when the man was gone.

They walked through the door to what appeared to be military barracks and looked around when the Doctor suddenly pulled his friends down behind a bed.

"A Cyberman! Get down!" he said carefully peeking out and activating the gem-board.

The Cyberman soon crumbled to their combined efforts and they breathed out for a moment before a sinister voice sounded.

"Upgrade in progress!" it said monotony causing the Doctor to let out a word in Gallifreyan that his friends couldn't understand, which was just as well.

"These Cybermen…they're upgrading! Adapting to our tactics! We have to be very careful!" the Doctor said ducking down again after taking a peek.

Getting rid also of this group of Cybermen were easy enough but the Doctor realised that also the enemies gained abilities by the Converter as they locked the gem-board for him. He had never been one to swear much but now he felt like doing so quite a lot, probably the pressure from how dire the situation was becoming.

"You will be deleted… delete… delete… delete" the Cyberman said as it fell in the end and the Doctor stood up with a sigh.

"Come on ladies, this way" he said leading them outside again and towards what looked like a castle.

"More of them" Jenny said grabbing her sword even though they all knew it would be of no use.

"Well then, let's get to it" the Doctor said activating the gem-field.

After beating eight of the Cybers something else came out of the castle. It was a man that looked remarkably like the Doctor dragging a small, dwarf grown really, man with him. The Doctor's eyes hardened, you didn't treat his friends like that and get away with it.

"You again, well then, this is a chess game we will finish" he said and Mr. Clever threw his burden to the side and walked towards them.

"Well, well Doctor, I was wondering when you would show up" he said and Jenny was repulsed by the metal things on his face.

"Be careful, he is a Cyberplanner and he has part of my mind" the Doctor told his friends and the women nodded. "Leave this to me"

"He's green, at least use my gems" Jenny said.

"Of course, your gems will be well used. Your ability seems ready by the way" the Doctor said pointing at the blinking light on Jenny's wrist device. "Let's see what it does"

"Oh" Jenny said as she pressed it and all the blue gems turned red. "That's useful"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed starting to move the gems. "Now we'll see what you can really stand" he said sending a look at Mr Clever.

It took a couple of moves and they found out that Mr Clever could steal their gems before he was defeated and the Doctor hurried forth to help the man who Mr Clever had thrown aside to his feet.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce to you Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff the 41st, also known as Porridge" he said as the emperor got up nodding to the women.

"Pleasure to meet you all!" the short man said with a smile.

"And as our adventure continues, our company grows…" Vastra mused as the Doctor started to wave them back towards the TARDIS before the women even had time to introduce themselves.

* * *

**And Porridge is in! If you have played the game you know who is next, and where they will find this person… See you when I'm done with that chapter but real life, and as such school, comes first. **


	3. Daleks, Could Have Done Without Them

**And a few days of real life is done! Hi again, I've had a fun last few days and spent two hours, approximately, in a Minions outfit me and some friends had made from plastic 'pipes', chicken wire and duct tape, so my shoulders currently hurt but here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Daleks, Could Have Done Without Them

"Wow" Porridge said as they entered the TARDIS and he realised how big the box really was.

"Yes, welcome to the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, best ship in the universe" the Doctor laughed as he moved to the console.

"It's bigger on the inside" Porridge said before turning to the Doctor. "You are not as human as you look, are you?"

"He is not human at all" Vastra said calmly as she closed the door. "I'm closer related to you apes than he is"

"A Silurian and a human, why the old outfits?" Porridge asked curiously as the Doctor started to work on the TARDIS.

"We're from Victorian times, this is the way we dress" Jenny said offering her hand to the man. "I'm Jenny Flint and this is Madame Vastra"

"Call me Porridge" the man said shaking her hand. "It's going to be refreshing to be with people who don't call me emperor"

"Of what more exactly?" Vastra asked approaching her wife and their new companion.

"Humanity" Porridge shrugged. "Not that it would matter to you with where you are from"

"No it certainly won't" Vastra agreed before turning to Jenny. "Are you alright my dear?"

"I'm fine, Madame, I can take care of myself" Jenny said with a smile.

"That's a comment that will never stop anyone who loves you from worrying" the Doctor commented turning his head to look at them just as the ship shook to life.

"Where are we going?" Porridge asked looking at the Doctor, now he was wondering what this man was and not just a better explanation of who.

"Not sure. The TARDIS picked up a signal from one of my companions so I set course for that signal" the Doctor said and then the wheezing started. "We're landing, get ready this could be tricky"

"Where are we?" Jenny asked looking slightly wary at the door, she was not too up for going outside without a clue of what was there.

"Circle, circle and another circle, and some other geometrical forms in the circles" Porridge answered looking at the monitor with a frown. "What language is this?"

"Gallifreyan" the Doctor answered moving over to him to read what it actually said and he paled. "Be careful everyone, this is the Dalek Asylum"

"The Daleks have an Asylum? What do they put in there?" Porridge asked and the Doctor looked darkly on the screen.

"Crazy Daleks" he answered turning to the door and marching towards it.

Porridge paled, from what he knew Daleks were bad enough when they weren't crazy. Vastra and Jenny glanced at each other and the Silurian placed her arm around her wife as they walked for the door. The two women had never met Daleks but both the Doctor and Strax had told them about the monsters so they decided that it was best to keep close together. Porridge swallowed and followed them as the Doctor opened the door and peeked out, the emperor of humanity couldn't be less brave than two women from the 19th century. Granted Porridge had no idea that these women were the inspiration of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson, but then, that knowledge would probably have motivated him more.

"We have to hurry, the shorter we're here the better" the Doctor said and even without knowing just how bad it was his friends nodded, this was the kind of place you didn't want to be at for too long. "Porridge, what colour do you have?"

The short man held up his hand to reveal the device on his wrist glowing in a dark silvery colour that almost looked a little black. The Doctor nodded in satisfaction, that was another colour to check of the list.

"This place smell of death" Vastra frowned and the Doctor nodded in agreement after a moment.

"Yes, and I have a sinking feeling that the dead in this place moves" he said pulling them back as a humanoid figure with a Dalek eyestalk coming out from its head came towards them. "Yup the dead move"

"Doctor! The gem-board!" Jenny called staying close to Vastra so they could protect each other if needed.

"Right, one gem-board coming up" the Doctor said activating it and as such stopping the being from approaching. "It's black, it's all yours Vastra"

"It will be my pleasure" the Silurian said and the Dalek puppet soon crumbled to the floor only to be replaced by two more.

"How many of these things are there?" Porridge asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"I never counted last I was here, too busy running from them and with what's going on there could be more of them now than it actually was before reality started to collapse" he answered. "Oh no" he added as a Dalek rolled around the corner when the puppets fell.

"Red, your turn Doctor" Vastra said having understood how this worked and what was strong against what.

"As if I haven't killed enough Daleks in my days" the Doctor said but he moved the gems all the same.

They were not pleased when the next wave of enemies showed up and revealed two more Daleks. These were luckily not too hard to deal with and Porridge had to wonder what he had expected from a place called the Dalek Asylum, of course there was Daleks there.

"Oh great, more Daleks" the Doctor said as they moved through the corridors and ran into two more Daleks as the Doctor led his friends towards the intensive care part of the complex.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Porridge asked and the Doctor was quick to agree and bring up the gem-board.

"Let's get this done with, whoever it is that is here is close" he said and Vastra's tongue darted out and she tasted the air.

"Doctor, I know that scent from somewhere" she said with a frown.

"Something else than the Daleks?" the Doctor asked firing off an attack at the Daleks which disappeared just to give room for another Dalek and two Dalek puppets in their anoraks.

"Yes, but I can't pinpoint where I know it from" the Silurian frowned as one of the puppets fell while the other somehow terrified Porridge into a stunned mode.

"Oh that is not good" the Doctor said as he noticed the stun, new things for the enemies were going to cause them trouble.

"Keep going, Doctor" Jenny said. "If we get rid of them maybe it lets up"

Feeling it worth a try the Doctor fired away a few shots causing them to realise that the stun was even more temporary than that as they fought their way through the remaining Dalek and puppet and after that another group containing two Daleks and two of their puppets. Then a white Dalek rolled around the corner.

"What is that doing here? There was no new version of the Daleks here last time I was here and then this place was blown up" the Doctor said and his friends looked to him alarmed.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Supreme Dalek called and the Doctor made a quick move to fire at it.

The battle went on for a few rounds which included the Dalek changing their gems to green. This confused the Doctor slightly but he hoped it meant that they would find someone with the ability to make use of those gems soon. As the Dalek died the Doctor looked at the door behind it and swallowed.

"Intensive care" he said. "In there are the Daleks that have survived me"

Porridge looked at him not fully understanding what that meant as they walked towards the door. He turned to the women to ask but stopped as he noticed something else, they were holding hands. He suddenly realised that these women might be more than friends, in Victorian times! What a scandal. Keeping himself from laughing he decided just to wait and see what happened and maybe he could find out just who the Doctor was from observation.

"Watch out!" the Doctor said and they all dived to the side as a red Dalek fired at them just after they had all entered the room.

"Here we go" the Doctor said throwing up the gem-board and making a quick move of his own blue gems and in the same go combining some of Porridge's black ones.

"Let's get through this, find whoever is here and get back to the TARDIS" Jenny said getting to her feet.

"Sounds good to me, I had enough of Daleks in horror stories as a child" Porridge said and with another attack the Dalek was gone.

They all groaned as another Dalek and one of the puppets arrived and started the next part of the fight. The Doctor was getting worried, not about the Daleks, they could beat those. No he was worried about the nano-cloud. He just hoped that they could get out of the Asylum before it turned any of his friends. He was more worried about Porridge than Vastra and Jenny due to the love between the women while Porridge didn't have anything like that. As more Daleks and puppets showed up he started to get annoyed and more and more worried about whoever it was that were somewhere in the area.

"We need to get this done, fast, before we're all converted to Daleks" the Doctor said and his friends turned at him and stared.

"Are you joking?" Porridge said suddenly alarmed.

"Sadly enough not" the Doctor said ripping apart the Dalek puppets with another attack followed by the same thing with the Dalek.

"We need to get out of here" Jenny said grabbing Vastra's hand.

"As soon as we can" the Doctor agreed. "But you two are the ones in least danger, they start with subtracting love and that is harder to do with someone who has the love of their life beside them" Vastra pulled Jenny towards her by putting her arm around her wife's shoulders as the Doctor said this.

"Well here comes the next wave" Porridge said and they got right at it now very keen on getting out of there.

It went quite well at first until the Supreme Dalek reviled that it could rebuild its allies which made things much trickier. However as the Daleks finally fell the Doctor rushed forward and started to search for whoever was there.

"Hallo?! Anyone here?" he called.

"Doctor?" a muffled, very familiar, voice said from behind the same door as he had once found Oswin.

"Rory?" he asked knocking on the door.

"Yes it's me, I can't get the door open" Rory called back.

"Tell him to step back, I'll blow the door of its hangings" Porridge said pulling some kind of explosive from his pocket.

"Any idea if you got anyone called Dorothy McShane in your family?" the Doctor asked and Porridge looked at him completely confused. "Never mind. Rory! Get back from the door"

"What are you going to do?" Rory asked.

"Just get back, we don't have time, you remember the nano-cloud?" the Doctor said and Rory grew completely silent.

"Get me out of here" he called after a moment and Porridge attached the bomb to the door and they all moved back.

With a bang the door flew off the hangings and Rory Williams came coughing out of the resulting smoke. The Doctor's face lit up and both Vastra and Jenny smiled as they recognised the man.

"Can we get out of here?" Rory asked as he got out properly.

"Yeah" the Doctor said looking around suddenly frowning. "Where is Amy?"

"I don't know" Rory answered. "We were at home, in 1938, and then suddenly something changed in the air, Amy felt it more than I did, and then suddenly I was here, and no Amy. I hid in there to avoid the Daleks but it locked me in"

"Doctor, we need to leave, you can scan for signs of anyone else from the TARDIS" Vastra said.

"Yes, yes we should –" the Doctor said and Jenny who had been keeping lookout at a corner finished the sentence for him.

"Run" she said rushing back to them. "More of them are coming"

"Let's get out of here" Rory agreed but the Doctor glanced back towards the door where Rory had been. "Doctor, there is no one there. Oswin isn't here"

"How did you…?" the Doctor asked.

"It was her or Amy and I already told you Amy wasn't here so I assumed it was Oswin you wondered about" Rory shrugged.

"Come along then, gang" the Doctor said after getting his confirmation that Clara's echo wasn't there and they took off running through the corridors ducking from a few of the Dalek's lasers.

When Vastra pushed the doors closed after her wife entering last they all breathed out in relief. Rory collapsed against the railing breathing hard, Porridge collapsed on the floor beside him, Vastra leaned against the door prepared to open it again if needed to, Jenny leaned forward with her hands on her knees while the Doctor moved to the console and scanned the Asylum for signs of any other life forms.

"There is no one else here, I'm taking off" he called and they all grabbed onto something while he did. "Glad to be away from there"

"Couldn't agree more" Rory said with a sigh of relief.

Porridge nodded as Vastra stepped away from the door, pulled Jenny to her and kissed her.

"Nice to get that theory confirmed" the short man said getting to his feet as he turned away to give the women some privacy.

"What? Oh" Rory, who had been standing with his back to the women, said before turning to the Doctor. "So what's happening?"

"Time and space is collapsing around us because the Sontarans are messing with history. We're trying to stop it and to gather my allies, many of who is probably as out of their time as you" the Doctor said turning to his friend. "We are going to try and stop them" Rory nodded, he just wanted to get Amy back, whatever that was here or in the thirties. "You remember Vastra and Jenny?" the Doctor added.

"Yeah, Demon's Run" Rory nodded glancing at the women.

"Exactly, and this is Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff the 41st, and this is Rory Pond" the Doctor said gesturing to Porridge.

"Call me Porridge" the emperor said offering his hand.

"Um sure, and its Williams, not Pond. Pond is my wife's maiden name" Rory said shaking the man's hand.

"Then why does he call you that?" Porridge asked with a frown.

"Don't know, he just always has" Rory said with a shrug. "He even called my father Pond"

Suddenly the entire ship shook shaking the kissing women apart and the two men almost off their feet as the Doctor spun to the monitor and tried to get the ship under control.

"Doctor! What's happening?" Rory called.

"Time is collapsing and the TARDIS seems to have locked onto something important. Hold on!" the Doctor called holding on to the console as the ship kept shaking through the time vortex.

* * *

**And we got Rory! I like Rory. Next up is a paradox and that means… well you'll have to either play the game or wait and see. I got a test on Friday though so school comes first, thanks to reviewers and whoever else that's reading this and I'll see you next time I update this. **


	4. There is Two of You?

**Here we go again, first paradox up this time and everyone who has played the game knows what that means… Slight warning for referenses in the begining here but nothing big, quite small actually. Not going to keep you waiting actually so, Allons-y!**

* * *

There is Two of You?

"So where are we?" Jenny asked getting to her feet as the TARDIS landed and quieted down.

"I'm not sure but the TARDIS is detecting a paradox and that is never good" the Doctor said reading away at the screen in the Gallifreyan none of the others could understand.

"Well, after having travelled with you for ten years I say let's go. We have to deal with this and then I want to find Amy" Rory said releasing the railing he had been holding onto and giving the Doctor a firm look.

"Yes, we need to get this paradox closed, it will slightly stabilise the universe so here we go" the Doctor said opening the door and looking around. "We better stay close to the TARDIS, give me a moment to expand the air shell" he said moving back to the console.

"Why?" Rory asked glancing at the door.

"Is this Earth's real moon then?" Porridge asked standing by the doorway.

"Yes" the Doctor called.

"And we're going out there without protective gear?" Rory asked astonished.

"I held your wife outside the TARDIS in open space by her ankle the first trip she had with me, the moon is safer than that" the Doctor said waving away the man's concerns.

"You… why am I not even surprised?" Rory said exasperated. "Hope she had pants on under that nightie"

"I'm married Rory, I wasn't the slightest bit interested" the Doctor said. "You know better than I if she sleep with pants on"

"I think we cut the conversation there" Vastra said, there was only one person's underwear that she was interested in. "Is it safe to exit yet?"

"Yes, here we go" the Doctor said rushing towards the door.

"Does he always have that much energy?" Porridge asked.

"Yes" Rory said at the same time as Vastra said "Not always" glancing at Rory.

"Eh, you better get out here, I don't fancy taking on those Daleks on my own" the Doctor said and the earthlings were quick to follow him.

"Daleks, what are they doing on the moon?" Rory asked as they joined the Doctor.

"Could be many reasons, misplaced in time is most likely" the Time Lord answered.

"Oh great, that means we have no idea what is going to show up" Rory muttered and the Doctor nodded as he studied his screwdriver.

"My sonic screwdriver is picking up readings from the paradox ahead. We need to close it to stabilize time. Some of the readings are very strange, coming from my past, we need to be very, very careful. Anything could be in there" he said seriously as he pressed the button to bring up the gem-board and stop the approaching Daleks in their tracks.

"Okay, how does this work?" Rory asked glancing over the gems that had appeared mid-air in front of them.

"Watch and learn, are you green by the way?" the Doctor asked holding up his wrist to show off the blue light there.

"Yes" Rory said glancing down at his own wrist where the strange watch glowed green.

"Good, let's show you how this works" the Doctor said moving a few gems and creating enough combos to blast the blue Dalek out of existence.

"Handy" Rory said as the Doctor did the same thing to the yellow Dalek but this time focusing on Porridge's black gems. "Oh great, we get all colours at once here" he grimaced when a red and an orange Dalek approached.

"Seems like it, but the Daleks aren't the worst thing here" the Doctor said gazing beyond the Daleks at something they couldn't see yet.

Five more Daleks fell with not much struggle before a strange creature showed up. It was big, reddish brown with what looked like at least two mouths, scythes for its four arms and its tail and bat-like wings.

"What is this creature?" Vastra asked staring in slight horror at the thing.

"We called them Reapers. The Time Lords kept them in check, while they could. Now they hunt through time and space, looking for paradoxes. They are incredibly dangerous. We can't destroy it, but it will vanish when we close the paradox. We just need to get past it" the Doctor said studying the creature and saw how the paradox was becoming visible.

"Can we knock it out?" Porridge asked.

"We can try. Activate that ability of yours Porridge, I just hope it's damaging" the Doctor said and Porridge pressed for activating his ability.

"A bomb? Now we're talking" the emperor said and the Doctor nodded.

They kept fighting, the bomb going off after a few turns taking a lot of health with it much to their delight.

"Maybe we can defeat it" Jenny said but the Doctor just shook his head.

"No, but if we remove all its health we should knock it out long enough to close the paradox" he said and they all nodded in agreement.

Not too long after the Reaper collapsed in a faint and the paradox grew bigger. The Doctor started to move gems but as he was about to start his second round Rory stopped him.

"I'm going to guess here but that pink bar is _our_ health bar, right?" he said and the Doctor nodded. "Then you better find a way to refill it or we are toast" he said pointing at the almost empty bar.

"Doctor, we're out of pink gems" Vastra warned and the Doctor bit his lip.

"Rory, give your ability a go. Press that button" the Doctor said pointing at Rory's watch. "Vastra, you and me as well when we've seen what Rory's does"

"Oh thank the gods" Rory said letting out a little of the Roman that still existed in him as their health bar was slightly refilled.

"Useful" Vastra said as her own ability proved to be a powerful attack against their enemies.

"Very, in this situation" the Doctor agreed as his own ability, blue lights were actually circling around his wrist, worked similarly. "Now, let's close this thing before the Reaper wakes again"

"Fine with me" Jenny said determinedly.

Some devastating hits later the paradox collapsed in on itself and the Reaper dissolved at the same time. There was something that fell out of the paradox just as it was collapsing however, the form of a man fell out of it.

"Oh boy, we need to get him inside the oxygen shield and –" the Doctor didn't have time to finish as Vastra's tongue darted out, wrapped around the man's arm and swiftly pulled him into the oxygen shield.

The man coughed a few times before sitting up and looking around. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit, shirt and tie underneath while his feet was stuck in red converse shoes. He had brown hair that seemed it would defy gravity even on Earth, he looked around at them and groaned as he spotted the Doctor.

"It's you again, I just left you in that museum" he said getting to his feet. "Meeting you again so soon can't be good"

"It's never good when we meet" the Doctor agreed. "But it's always interesting"

"Well the universe falling apart like this is both but also the worst meeting this far" the unknown man said getting to his feet and the Doctor nodded.

"Can we get back inside? I get slightly unnerved by being on the moon without protective gear" Rory said and the Doctor looked at him and shrugged.

"You've been through worse" he said but he still moved to the TARDIS and opened the door for them.

"So care to give me the full explanation? Universe collapsing, paradoxes sucking me in, you, a Silurian dressed for Victorian times in the TARDIS, Gem Legacy equipment and I still don't like how you redecorated" the new man said looking around.

"And you are still skinny" the Doctor argued. "Come on, we need to take off and get out of here"

"Of course" the new man said joining the Doctor by the console and starting to flip switches and such. "May I?" he asked gesturing to the leaver that would make them take off.

"Go for it" the Doctor said and the man grinned.

"Allons-y" he said pulling down the leaver with a big grin and the TARDIS shook to life. "Now, could you explain what happened?" he said turning to the Doctor who started to talk, but the earthlings in the ship didn't understand a word.

"What language is that?" Porridge asked glancing at the others.

"No idea, not one from Earth at any rate" Rory answered. "What does Allons-y mean by the way?"

"I think it's French for 'let's go' but this other language" Porridge just shrugged.

"I've heard that language before" Vastra said and her wife and the men turned to her. "But only from the Doctor's mouth, and the girl that left these" she said pointing to the device on her wrist.

"Then who is he? If that is Gallifreyan then River is the only person I know of who is even close to knowing it" Rory said and the women frowned.

"Couldn't that be one of his own people?" Porridge asked.

"No, he's the last of his kind" Jenny answered and the short man blinked at her in surprise.

"Unless…" Rory said studying the new man. "I have seen those clothes somewhere before" he said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Where? And why only the clothes? What about the rest of him?" Porridge asked perplexed.

Rory didn't answer and the other three could see the gears turning in his head as he worked it out. Because he had seen those clothes before.

"Doctor" he called and both men turned to him confirming his suspicion. "Are you going to keep speaking to yourself in a language no one else can understand or are you going to switch to English? Or some other language the TARDIS translates"

"Oh, sorry" the Doctor in pinstripes said scratching the back of his head.

"Right, introductions" the bowtie-clad Doctor said. "Everyone met the last me"

"I guessed that from the _whole_ Raggedy Doctor clothes" Rory said.

"Raggedy?" the Doctor in question asked his replacement.

"Violent regeneration, also why I changed the desktop, _you_ burned it up" the other Doctor said. "Anyway this is Madame Vastra and her wife Jenny Flint, the real inspiration for Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson"

"I thought that was Four when he dressed up as him" the new Doctor commented.

"Might have been that as well. This is Porridge who is really the emperor of humanity, he has a very long name" the floppy haired Doctor continued. "And this is Rory Pond, companion of mine and the last centurion"

"It's Williams" Rory said with a sigh. "Which he is never going to learn"

"Like teaching One Ian's name or Nine not to call Mickey 'Rickey' then" the older looking of the two Doctors said shaking all their hands.

"Wait, there is two of you? What are we going to call you then? Doctor 1 and Doctor 2?" Porridge asked pointing at the Doctors in the order he had met them.

"Tenth and Eleventh Doctor actually" the Doctor in the suit said pointing at himself when he said Tenth and at his replacement when he said Eleventh. "Just call me Ten and him Eleven and we're set"

"There is _eleven_ of you?" Porridge asked and the Doctors looked at each other.

"Technically twelve but you get the idea" Eleven nodded.

"_Twelve_? What are you?" Porridge asked looking between the two men.

"Time Lord" they answered simultaneously and Porridge blinked at the answer.

"The last of the Time Lords" Ten added seriously.

"At least for now" Eleven mumbled but that was probably for the best right now even if their people would have been able to help.

"And that means you can change your face?" Porridge asked looking between both the Time Lords and the other humans.

"He does that when he dies" Rory said. "His people does that to cheat death"

"So instead of dying he change?" Porridge asked. "Have you ever seen this happening?"

"Not to him" Rory said. "But my daughter did"

"Your…? How?" Porridge said confused.

"Long and complicated story but she was conceived in the time vortex so she turned out to be part Time Lord and well" Rory shrugged incapable of explaining any better.

"His daughter is part Time Lady?" Ten asked turning to Eleven.

"It's complicated" Eleven said looking away.

"Well I would like to know!" Ten said with a frown.

"Spoilers" Eleven answered and Ten froze.

The two Doctors stared at each other for a moment, two set of eyes so incredibly old in such young bodies, before Ten sighed and turned away.

"So why are we playing Legacy against the universe?" he asked and the earthlings looked perplexed at each other.

"A Time Lady from another dimension showed up and left it here, I have checked it completely safe, so I plugged it into the TARDIS in hope of it being an easier way to win this and a safer one" Eleven said and Ten nodded.

"Legacy? What is that?" Jenny asked the question on all of their minds.

"It's what the gem-board is" Eleven explained. "It's a Gallifreyan game where both parties does this against each other, often with virtual teams and only the leader being real, slightly different now"

"Remember all those games against Koschei? And Ushas? She was hard to beat" Ten said and Eleven nodded in remembrance. "We were pretty tight with Koschei, wonder how that would go now"

"I'm not sure I want to know" Eleven confessed. "Him showing up would just mean more trouble"

"All to true" Ten said. "Wish it wouldn't" the two Doctors looked at each other and both mentally sighed, they missed Koschei, not the Master but who he had been when they were boys.

"Who are you talking about?" Rory asked confused.

"Old school friends" Eleven said shortly, not feeling up for explaining.

"Off to our next destination then?" Ten asked avoiding the question as well. "Allons-y" he said pulling down a leaver.

* * *

**And Ten's in the building! Or at least the TARDIS, if there is anything 'at least' with that place. The crew is growing and it's nice to refer to past things in this story and trying to explain things to Porridge and others like him will be a fun part of this. The two names mentioned in the end of it is of course the Master and the Rani, I work with the theory that these old past names where nicknames used while they were in the Academy. I'll see you all next time I get one of these done which will be next week at the earliest as I work this weekend, so till then.**


	5. Found Them!

**And the next one is here! New inhibitor in the TARDIS on their way, more of Ten and some more about how Legacy works in this universe. And a try at solving the logistics with as many people as there will be in the TARDIS. So enjoy and Allons-y! (Yes I like Ten but I'm going to try and give all the characters their parts.**

* * *

Found them!

"Where are we now?" Jenny asked as they landed.

"Some place called Bexhill, the coordinates look like England" Ten said standing before the screen.

"Okay, are you any better at plans than him?" Rory asked turning to Ten.

"Oi!" Eleven said with a pout.

"Slightly, we both have the main watch don't we?" Ten asked of Eleven who nodded. "Then only one of us can play at once"

"You want to go?" Eleven asked but Ten shook his head.

"You go, that way we get all the colours, I'll see if I can get the colour scanner up. Then we can plan teams and who goes out there from that" Ten said.

Eleven nodded and moved to the door while the rest of the people in the room exchanged confused looks.

"Only one Doctor á team of six" Ten said as explanation. "Go, I know more than well what I'm doing"

"Yeah, because the Doctor always seems to know what he is doing" Rory muttered and Vastra smiled wryly as they moved towards the door.

"We've found them!" Eleven cheered as the others stepped out of the ship and saw him point at the blue clad warriors some distance away. "This is one of the Sontaran teams going back and changing time. We have to stop them before they create any more paradoxes!"

"You better start that board, otherwise they will shoot us" Rory said ducking as they did just that a moment before the Doctor slammed his hand on the wrist device to bring up the gem-board.

"Like to leave it tight, do you?" Ten's voice sounded through their watches.

"Not the system you were supposed to get working" Eleven argued into the watch.

Sensing that they might actually keep up the arguing Vastra took charge and combined the gems to blast the Sontaran in front of them out of existence.

"She's good" Ten said over the com link.

"That she is" Jenny agreed smiling at her wife as two more Sontarans approached.

"So, yellow is weak against?" Rory asked trying to get a grip of the game.

"Black, and black is weak against yellow. The other three colours go in a circle, green beats blue that beats red that beats green. Sort of like the starter Pokémon" Ten said and all the earthlings looked at the watches confused.

"He always refers to pop culture" Eleven shrugged and Rory nodded as he had gotten the reference.

"Pokémon?" Porridge asked.

"Never mind" Ten said. "You have Sontarans to deal with"

"Okay" Rory said making a move that caused them all to attack and therefor actually got rid of one of the Sontarans.

"Good move Pond, let's get rid of the next one" Eleven said wincing as the Sontaran shot at them.

That Sontaran was also quite swiftly dealt with before the Commander stepped forth. They landed an attack that was weaker than they would have liked but they didn't manage to get the right combos. As it was the Sontaran's turn he did something that made them all cough.

"What is that?" Rory asked between coughs.

"Not sure" Eleven said being the one to breathe the easiest. "Ten, can you analyse it?"

"Already on it" Ten's voice sounded. "Hm, this combination looks familiar… It's Clone Feed!" he called.

"Okay, let's get rid of him and back inside. This is poisonous" Eleven said.

"Couldn't have guessed" Jenny coughed.

"You play, Doctor" Vastra said. "You are the only one who can breathe"

"Respiratory bypass, comes in handy sometimes" Eleven said looking over the board. "Jenny, activate your ability, we need more red"

Still coughing Jenny pressed down on the device on her wrist and changed up the board by turning the blue gems red. The Doctor then proceeded to move the gems into place and sent of a powerful blast that defeated the Sontaran.

"Okay, come along, we need to get back inside" Eleven said shooing the earthlings before him. "Come on, that's it. In you – oh" he said as he spotted something and went off to pick it up.

Rory stood in the door with a piece of cloth over his mouth about to call for Eleven when he spotted what the man had picked up and rolled his eyes instead. Eleven came running back towards the TARDIS soon after with his price in hand putting it down on his head as he entered.

"You know River is going to shot that of your head if we find her?" Rory said closing the door behind the now Stetson wearing Eleven.

"Wouldn't be the first time, she likes to shot my headwear" Eleven said.

"A Stetson? Last I saw you it was a fez" Ten said and Eleven pointed at him.

"That's right, fezzes are cool, and so are Stetsons" he said coming up to the console. "Where to next?"

"The kitchen, if you have one of those" Porridge suggested. "I'm hungry"

"You're not the only one" Rory agreed. "I have no idea when I ate last"

"Not much to eat in the Dalek Asylum" Eleven agreed and Ten did not look pleased with those news.

"Kitchen it is then, Allons-y" Ten said. "Layout changed?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.

"No, well yes" Eleven said causing Rory to roll his eyes.

"Then show the way" Porridge said and Eleven realised what they wanted and joined them by the door and led them to the kitchen after sending the TARDIS into the vortex.

* * *

"Doctor, how many people are you expecting to pick up?" Vastra asked looking expectantly between the two men as they left the kitchen, both Doctors with bananas in their hands.

"Not sure" Ten said, clearing counting in his head.

"Depends on how long this takes" Eleven agreed.

"If we count your companions and closest allies?" Vastra pressed.

"Forty, fifty or something like that" Ten said "could very well be more"

"Fifty people running around the TARDIS, someone would get lost every hour just trying to find the bathroom" Rory said and Porridge snorted in agreement.

"Any better ideas?" Ten said taking a bite out of his banana.

"The TARDIS can make new rooms as she wish, right?" Rory said and both Doctors nodded. "Can't we ask her to make a big room just by the console room with bedrooms leading off from it, a kitchen, medical station and bathrooms?"

"You sound slightly like you are planning a military camp" Ten said and Eleven looked slightly pained.

"Yeah, what do you expect from the Last Centurion living in the late 30s?" Rory asked and Porridge gave him a screwed look that he waved away.

"Colourful group we have here" Ten said to Eleven completely casual.

"Since when is our friends anything else?" Eleven asked and the TARDIS shook to life once more.

"Where are we going?" Porridge called as he held onto the railing.

"Victorian London" Ten called a moment before the TARDIS set down. "I detect Sontaran DNA" he said staring at the area.

"That's normal" Jenny said. "Maybe we can find him" she added to Vastra who nodded.

"We have a Legacy signal in the area" Eleven said happily. "We'll go take a look, can you fix that room?" he said turning to Ten.

"Sure, they seem to be yellow anyhow so I'm not much more use than you" Ten said reading of his fixed scanner.

"Why is a Sontaran here normal?" Porridge asked as the rest moved out leaving Ten alone.

Wanting to keep track of his future self he brought up the scanner ans was just about to get to work when he was what they were fighting.

"Snowmen?" he asked sceptically.

"I said the same" Porridge's voice sounded over the com link.

"Oi! They are really dangerous or what used to control them is" Eleven said and Ten frowned.

"Okay, call me if whatever controlled Frosty appears in front of you" Ten said going back to what he should be doing.

He kept a constant eye on the others as he worked first on settling up the room Rory had talked about. It wasn't a particularly hard task as privet rooms would have to wait until the others returned. Instead he started to search the bag the mysterious Time Lady had left behind. He grinned as he found many things that would have made little sense to most of the universe but to him was a treasure. Many of the things would have to wait until he could at least discuss it with Eleven but the tablet he found would come in very handy. He pulled it out and hooked it up to the console after spending a minute trying to find an outlet to fit it in. After having plugged in the tablet he once more looked up on the screen to see the others fighting a woman made of ice and another snowman inside a house.

"I thought there was only one of her" Jenny's voice sounded through his speakers.

"There is not supposed to be more but who knows what's happening right now" Eleven said and Ten watched as they blasted their enemies to smithereens.

"Doctor, I'm tracking the Legacy signal" he called when they were done. "It's in another part of London, I'll send you the coordinates and meet you there"

"Okay, we can get there. Don't dematerialize, we would have no clue where you could end up and no safe way of returning" Eleven told his previous self as he checked the coordinates he had been sent.

"I do remember that lesson. How could we ever forget?" Ten asked smirking.

"That was an explosion to remember" Eleven agreed. "We'll meet you there"

"Allons-y" Ten called and took off, the TARDIS spinning through the air.

* * *

"Explosion?" Rory asked and Eleven chuckled as he led them out of the house and along the streets of London.

"My best friend was quite crazy" he said, he usually wasn't one to speak about his past but he had a feeling that if this was going to go on much longer he would have to tell people and stories would be told whatever he wanted it or not. Besides, it was nice to be able to speak with someone about his past, even if it was himself, he usually didn't have time to do that when he met himself. The Master had gotten sentimental a few times during the Year-That-Never-Was and sat down to speak to him in Gallifreyan about their time in school and their old friends but those nights, it was always nights, had never ended well. No, it was better to speak to himself.

"What a pair you must have been" Rory said and the Doctor smiled sadly, that they had been.

"What was that?" Vastra interrupted, she could understand why the Doctor didn't talk about his past, she barely talked of her own for the same reason. "I thought I heard something" she said and they all looked around in the uncomfortably quiet London.

"Where are we heading?" Jenny asked determined to speed up their way.

"This way" the Doctor answered taking off running with all of them hot on his heels, Porridge bringing up the rear as his legs was much shorter than the others.

"Here again?" Jenny asked. "This is where Simeon was isn't it?"

"Yes, and I don't like what that implies" Eleven said. "Ten, are you here?"

"Yeah, you guys head in, I'm above. I'll get you out when you need to" Ten's voice sounded over the watch. "I detect that Sontaran in there so be careful"

"We want to find that Sontaran" Vastra said.

"What?" Ten said, his frown could almost be heard.

"We think it's her butler" Eleven said. "Come along, gang"

"What?!" Ten said again.

"Don't go triple on us" Eleven groaned as they headed into the institute leading them towards Simeon's office.

"Oh great, more snowmen" Porridge sighed as they entered the room and were faced with three snowmen standing in the room.

"Okay then, here we go" Eleven said slamming his hand down on his Legacy wrist watch.

"Yellow, all yours Porridge" Jenny winked at him.

"My pleasure" Porridge said moving the gems.

"Is this ever going to end?" Jenny asked as three more snowmen appeared when the first three fell and there was a tired note in her voice.

"We'll set up the bedrooms when you get back and you can catch a few hours of sleep, hopefully" Ten's voice sounded.

"Hope you're right" Rory said even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep properly before they had found Amy.

"Okay, are we done now?" Porridge asked a few minutes later when the last of the snowmen crumbled.

"No, no it can't be" Eleven said staring as the grey pyramid shaped thing that was appearing before them, that was sadly how he had once been used to see this enemy. "The Great Intelligence!"

"WHAT?!" Ten shouted. "That thing controlled them?" he said and Eleven, who knew all the tones of that voice, could hear the worry in his voice even if he was hiding it well.

"Yes, Vastra is your ability ready?" Eleven asked and the Silurian nodded. "Okay, let see how tough he is and hopefully find your butler before we get out of here"

Their first attack, not Vastra's ability as the Doctor wanted to see just how tough this enemy was, hit hard. Sadly enough nowhere near hard enough. Both Ten and Eleven were close to swearing in their heads, this would be hard. They pulled down the Great Intelligence's health to somewhere just above half in more moves than they really cared about and in that time they had managed to get rid of the snowman just to have the pyramid rebuild it. Then the bomb Porridge had set went off taking some health with it and Eleven nodded to Vastra who slammed her hand down on her wrist, looking every bit the warrior she was. Eleven suspected that the look on Vastra's face was her way to keep awake and he saw something similar on Rory's face, something that to him screamed Roman. They had to finish this soon and get back to the TARDIS or his friends would collapse where they stood and they could not afford that. On that note he also slammed his hand over his own wrist releasing his ability.

"Okay, we're almost done, let's go for it" Eleven said suddenly moving one of the gems at a great speed causing them to send of a devastating combo at their enemy that finally fell.

"Finally" Jenny sighed. "Now we just have to find Strax"

"Strax!" Vastra and Rory both called. "Strax!" Jenny joined them on the second one.

"Oi! Potato!" Eleven shouted.

"Do I even want to know?" Ten's rhetoric question came through the comm. "I'll line up with your window and get you out that way, I don't dare stay here too long so hurry up"

"STRAX!" Jenny called very loudly once more.

"What is it, boy? I was looking for the grenades" a voice said and a Sontaran stepped into the room from a door on the opposite side of it.

"Typical" Jenny said shaking her head at the potato-like alien.

Suddenly the windows flew open and they all turned that way just to see Ten hanging out the open TARDIS door with his blue tipped Sonic in hand having just unlocked the window with it. He stuffed the Sonic away and pulled himself back into the ship before throwing the doors open fully.

"Come on" he called waving for them to join him. "We should get out of here"

"Are we supposed to jump?" Rory asked and Ten nodded.

"Did this with a friend of my once, she was in a car moving down the motorway and I was in the TARDIS next to the car. If she could make that jump in a wedding dress then you can make it as well" he said and Rory looked at him sceptically before turning to Eleven who nodded in confirmation.

"Jenny, you first" Vastra said.

Jenny was about to argue until her wife gave her a look that clearly said that either she jumped or she would toss her, oh the joys of being together with a Silurian. As such Jenny jumped easily across the gap, Ten steadying her as she landed before preparing to catch Porridge who came next.

"Rory" Eleven said waving his hand to get the man to jump. "Vastra" he said next as Rory landed and shooed Ten over to the console to get them ready for take-off.

Vastra made the jump easiest of them all and rolled once upon landing before getting to her feet and standing by the door to catch Strax and Eleven.

"Come on Strax" Eleven said looking like he was getting ready to toss the Sontaran to the ship but Strax held up a hand.

"No one tosses a Sontaran" he said before jumping the gap but slightly miscalculating causing Vastra to having to catch him by his tie.

"Geronimo!" Eleven called as he jumped after his friends when Strax had been pulled in.

"Allons-y" Ten agreed sending them off as Eleven slammed the doors closed. "Can I call him Gimli by the way?" he asked nodding to Strax.

Once more most of the people in the TARDIS looked confused but Eleven grinned slightly and Rory snorted.

"That one was actually quite funny" he said and Ten sent him a grin.

"Another of his references?" Jenny asked and Eleven nodded.

"Slightly familiar, why?" Porridge asked with a frown.

"Lord of the Rings, the first movie" Ten answered and Porridge lit up with recognition. "Okay, let's get started on those rooms"

"We should just move Rory's room here" Eleven said typing something in. "What rules for sharing a room?" he asked looking up at Ten who frowned.

"Well we can't keep married couples apart" he said and Eleven nodded as he started to type again.

"That means that Vastra and Jenny share and Rory, you share with Amy when we find her" Eleven said and all three nodded in satisfaction. "Strax, I'm giving you a room beside Vastra and Jenny. Porridge, any preferences?" he asked and the man shrugged.

"Not really" he said. "Make it simpler than what I would have at home"

"That's easy" Eleven said typing away. "And we're done" he said hitting enter on the keyboard.

"Let's see it then" Rory said and Ten pointed them to a door out from the console room.

They entered and looked around in slight awe. The room was big with a high ceiling where different platforms contained different things on several levels above them. Vastra and Jenny were both happy that the walkways were a tight grill instead of glass, glass floors and skirts does not work well together, no matter how long the skirt is. The bottom floor held the medical station Rory had asked for, a shelf filled with board games and playing cards. There were some sofas with a table and a few more tables to play the games by. There was also a basketball hoop and a dartboard and of course a staircase up to the upper levels. The doors to the bedrooms were also on the first plan, until further notice that was.

"Names are on the doors so you guys can go to bed for a few hours, before we head out again" Ten said gesturing to the bedrooms.

"Sounds good to me" Rory said stretching and yawning. "Good night" he said heading off to one of the rooms.

The others also said their goodnights and went to bed, or rather Jenny dragged Strax to his room making it hard for the two Doctors to keep straight faces as they saw the woman drag the Sontaran across the room.

"Well, that's not something you see every day" Ten said after the doors had closed and both Doctors started to laugh.

* * *

**That's another chapter down and everyone's favourite Sontaran is on-board! Strax is just brilliant and Ten and Porridge (and to a degree Rory) will be properly introduced to him in the next chapter, I just realised that they might need some sleep before then. Anyway, I got an anonymous review and I hear what you say and I think it's a good idea but right now I have no clue as to how I could possibly manage that with all the characters that exist in the game, it would be like the Doctor (all of him in the end) was walking around with an army. Hard to give everyone some room then even if some of the characters in this won't be seen as much and the ones without their own names (clerics, punishment and UNIT soldiers etc.) will not be in this as much when out of the 'battles' but if you want to see more of someone just tell me. See you next time!**


	6. Soldiers, What Do We Do With Them?

**And I'm back with a growing TARDIS crew! Quite some talking and a little catch up from where they put in a character in an earlier level so I had to bring them in, but it was not all that hard in this case. Well here we go in any case, Allons-y!**

* * *

Soldiers, What Do We Do With Them?

"So who's Amy?" Ten asked as he and Eleven sat down in two armchairs on one of the platforms with a chess table between them.

"Rory's wife and the first face this body saw" Eleven said looking at the chess game then up at Ten who just shook his head, that was not why they had chosen those seats. "She was only seven and then I made her wait fourteen years before I brought her along"

"Aouch" Ten said with a wince before picking up a piece and playing with it. "They are always the most special, the ones that are there for regeneration. Just look at Sarah and Rose"

"The Brig" Eleven added and Ten laughed, that man would always be special to him.

"So Rory came with Amy, a bit like how Mickey came along but they stayed together, or is it a Chesterton scenario and they got together after or during?" Ten asked and Eleven smiled.

"I actually brought Amy along from the night before her wedding, unknowingly, and then I picked up Rory from the same night after Amy told me and tried to kiss me" Eleven grimaced. "She is beautiful and all but the night before her wedding! And I had met Rory and liked him, and I made the mistake to get involved with a human with Rose, I didn't want to do it again"

"Yeah, it hurts, but it's slightly hard to avoid sometimes" Ten said sounding down before changing the subject. "So what about Vastra, Jenny and Strax? Not the most normal group in the universe"

"I found Vastra in the London Underground after construction workers had accidently woken her and her sisters. Her sisters were killed so she was after revenge" Ten winced, angry Silurians was not a good thing. "I managed to convince her to stop trying to kill the workers and introduced her to the society of that time. I stayed for a while and popped in on her quite often for a while to see how she adapted. During one of those visits we saved Jenny, who was a match girl on the street having been rejected by her family and Vastra took her in as her maid and well, something just escalated between the two of them. Strax, his clone branch did something, what is not important, and he became a nurse to restore their honour. He owed me one for arranging that and I called it in to save Amy from the Papal Mainframe, or a part that was partly breaking away or so, it's complicated exactly what happened" Eleven said and Ten nodded in understanding, their life often were and it was not important right now. "Strax gave his life for Rory and Amy that day, Vastra and Jenny revived him and offered him to return to Earth with them and they employed him as their butler. I got Vastra into solving mysteries already before she met Jenny and they have just kept doing it and well…"

"They became real world Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson, not really sure what to call Strax though" Ten said leaning back. "No stranger than when Donna and I played real life Cluedo with Agatha Christie"

"That was fun" Eleven said with a grin. "Traveling with Donna was generally fun" he sighed.

"It sure was" Ten said looking sad.

"Change of subject, you found the info tablet?" Eleven said, neither of them wanted to talk about Donna for obvious reasons.

"Oh yeah, it's charging in the control room right now, it'll be useful when we get going again" Ten said excitedly pushing any thoughts of Donna back into his mind. "It will be useful to know what people's abilities are without having to try it out"

"Very, what do you think you have?" Eleven asked curiously and they started that discussion easily.

They spent about two hours throwing things and theories back and forth both of them liking to talk with someone who had the same brain capacity as them and was _not_ interested in killing them.

Rory stretched as he stepped out of his room after a slightly restful night even if he still missed Amy he had at least managed to sleep and he had a feeling he would need it. He saw Ten standing in the middle of the room looking up towards the kitchen area shaking his head and took a deep breath before heading over to him, he didn't know him after all.

"What are you looking at?" he asked and Ten turned to look at him.

"Does he always eat that?" Ten asked. "Fish fingers and custard" he clarified when Rory looked confused.

"Oh yes, according to Amy that was the first only thing he liked when she first met him, I have since learnt that was because there was no bananas in the house but yes he likes that" Rory said nodding.

"Fish fingers and custard, it almost matches Six's coat in weird things I have or will do" Ten said and Rory looked at him confused. "You really don't want to see that thing"

"Any chance I will?" Rory asked as they walked up the stairs towards the kitchen.

"If this continue then possibly" Ten shrugged. "Can he cook?" he added pointing to Eleven.

"Doesn't really matter" Jenny's voice said and both men turned to see Jenny and Vastra climbing up two of the ladders to the grilling platform.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because I really am a maid, I do know how to cook" Jenny said as she stood up on the grilling and marched towards the kitchen.

"So explain this again, how can there be two of you?" Porridge asked already seated by the table with Eleven when the others came into the kitchen.

"It's called regeneration, I used to be him but he died and became me" Eleven said waving a fish finger around.

"It's a way to cheat death, instead of dying I change. Have you ever heard of Time Lords?" Ten asked sitting down and snatching a banana from the bowl on the table.

"Yeah, in stories told by people like the Face of Boe" Porridge answered and the Doctors looked at each other quite horrified while the others looked confused.

"He tells stories? It was bad enough when people claimed he could sing! Can he sing?" Ten asked looking at Eleven.

"Yes, no, I have no idea" Eleven said. "Though I think we can guess who those stories are about"

"Not too hard to guess" Ten agreed.

"Who's the Face of Boe?" Rory asked looking confused between them.

"The oldest being in the universe, he's a giant head in a jar full of gas, or he will be" Ten said suddenly scratching his head. "How did that happen anyway?"

"I have no idea" Eleven confessed. "I'll ask if I ever run into him again"

"You know him?" Porridge asked and both Doctors nodded.

"It's complicated" Ten said.

"Very complicated" Eleven agreed, neither of them especially keen on the topic. "So eat that breakfast and we can get going" he said finally dipping the fish finger in the custard and eating it.

"Was that his idea or your wife's?" Ten asked Rory who just stared at him for a moment before replying.

"His" he said briefly wondering how Ten had known that Amy really was his wife but decided that Eleven must have told him.

"Typical, well then, Allons-y!" he said and both Doctors were fast to their feet and off to the firefighter poles placed there to work as a quick way down and were off towards the console room a moment later.

"Are they often like this?" Porridge asked looking between the others just as Strax entered the kitchen area.

"I don't know Ten but Eleven is" Rory said finishing off his sandwich. "I do know though that we probably should get down there before Eleven rushes out on his own"

"Knowing him you have a point" Vastra said and they were all soon on their way most of them finishing off their breakfast as they walked towards the console room where they found the Doctors discussing something in Gallifreyan over what looked like a tablet.

"So where are we off to next?" Rory asked.

"We'll see in a moment. Everyone eaten? Or full really" Ten said looking around his future self's friends, he hoped they would become his friends as well soon.

"Strax is still eating" Jenny said just as the Sontaran forced the last of his sandwich into his mouth. "And you have some blood there" she said wiping it from the corner of her wife's mouth.

"And she act as if it's normal" Porridge muttered glancing up at the women who smiled softly at each other.

"For them it probably is" Rory who was standing beside him bent down to whisper.

Porridge considered it for a moment before nodding. It made sense that a married couple like the two women had their own way of interact, their own way of normal. He got the feeling that they might be first but they wouldn't be last.

"Speaking of which, Strax, meet my Tenth self" Eleven said showing on Ten. "And this is Porridge. You remember Rory from Demon's Run?" he added and the Sontaran nodded.

"The Centurion" he said. "Do we get to blow your enemies to smatterings this time?" he asked.

"Depends on what turns out to be outside those doors" Ten said nodding to the doors.

"And we're landing" Eleven said looking at the rotor as the wheezing sound of landing sounded. "Well then, you or me?" he asked of Ten.

"You go, you have reds out there so I won't be all that much use. Strax, what colour are you by the way?" Ten said looking over at the Sontaran who looked confused. "On the wristwatch" he clarified holding up his own wrist to show what he meant.

"Red" the Sontaran answered after looking at it closely for a moment.

"Then you defiantly go, we don't need three reds at the moment" Ten said nodding towards the door.

"Come on gang, lets see what we got today" Eleven said rushing out of the doors the other's following at various speed. "Woah, air shell expand!" Eleven called as he ripped the doors open and almost tripped out onto the moon's surface without air.

"The moon? Again?" Rory asked and Eleven nodded as they stepped out carefully, leaving Ten behind in the TARDIS.

"No Daleks this time" Eleven said brightly as they stood there looking around.

"Don't say that, that never ends good" Rory said thinking quite a bit of all the times his daughter had said that about being caught when they were kids and that was always when they were caught.

"I have to agree" Vastra said. "Those do not look friendly"

"Cybers, looks like we're playing again" Eleven said.

"Do I get to blast them?" Strax asked.

"Yes, but not the normal way" Eleven said bringing up the gem board.

"Woah!" Ten was suddenly heard through the still open TARDIS doors.

"You okay, Ten?" Rory called through the doorway.

"I'm alright" Ten called back. "We just seem to have missed that we had another crewmember, or do you usually keep Adipose babies around, Eleven?"

"No, I don't usually keep walking fat around" Eleven said.

"You do now" Ten said. "We'll take that when you get back inside, you have Cybers to deal with"

"Right" Eleven said turning around. "One Cyberman and two Cybermites"

"Watch and learn, Strax, this is how it works right now" Vastra said moving a gem and easily taking out one of the Cybermites.

"So I don't need the grenades?" the Sontaran asked.

"Nope, you're a healer" Ten's voice sounded. "At least according to this. Hey! Let that be!"

"Do you really have an Adipose Baby in there?" Eleven asked.

"_Yes_!" Ten answered. "Must have snuck aboard at some point"

"What is an Adipose?" Jenny asked as her wife set off another blast on the Cyberman before them.

"Well adipose tissue is basically body fat" Rory said. "But I don't know what they're talking about"

"That is actually what they are" Eleven said wincing as the Cyberman fired at them. "Let's get this done so we can go inside and we can show you what it is"

"I think our good Silurian is way ahead of you, Doctor" Porridge said as Vastra finished off the wave.

"And here is the next wave" Rory sighed.

"At least there isn't any Cybermen in it" Jenny said and Rory nodded.

"Do you want a go Strax?" Vastra asked turning to her butler. "Just line the gems up by colour and you get to blast them to smithereens"

Jenny grinned at her wife as Strax tried, actually managing quite well and soon both Cybermats before them had fallen. Just to be replaced by two Cybermen and two Cybermites.

"Will this ever end?" Rory asked and Eleven sighed.

"Hopefully but we can't focus on that now" he said he said as Strax made surprisingly quick work of one of the Cybermen.

"This is fun" the Sontaran said and both Vastra and Jenny laughed.

"Yes we're blowing things up, of course you would find it fun" Eleven said shaking his head fondly at his friend.

"Not really sure if I want to introduce him to Ace" Ten said in Gallifreyan and Eleven shuddered at the thought of how that could end.

"She is not allowed to tell that recipe to anyone if we run into her" he agreed also in Gallifreyan.

"Will this be common?" Rory asked looking at Eleven as the Paternoster Gang blasted another Cybermite from existence.

"What?" Eleven asked with a frown.

"You speaking to yourself in Gallifreyan" Rory clarified.

"Now and then, if there is something not everyone need to know. This was just a comment about an old companion" Eleven said and Rory frowned. "Really, we were just commenting on something she makes that Strax would love but we don't want him to get his hands on"

"You do know rule one?" Rory said and Eleven rolled his eyes.

"The Doctor lies" he quoted his wife. "But not this time and you wouldn't want Stax with those explosives either"

"Explosives? Okay no, I don't think I would" Rory agreed as another Cyberman fell and this time taking the last Cybermite with it.

"That's it" Ten called. "I don't detect any more hostile things so get back inside and we can be on our way again"

They got back into the TARDIS and Eleven walked over to the console where Ten already stood looking at a tablet with a white little creature in his arms where he was trying to hold it in place.

"Here, hold this for a moment" he said handing the white thing to Rory who took it and stared at it.

"That's the Adipose baby" Eleven clarified as he and Ten started to take off.

"It's cute" Jenny said and looking it over the others had to agree, except Strax who didn't really grasp the concept.

"And this is just fat?" Rory asked and the Doctors nodded as the box took off making them all grab hold of the closest stable thing.

"Just fat, hopefully" Ten said grimacing at the thought of what else it could be. "Going in for a landing again"

"You go this time" Eleven said walking around to look at the tablet. "I don't think it will cause too much trouble"

"Well then, Allons-y" Ten said and Rory handed the Adipose to Eleven before following him out.

"What is that castle?" Rory asked and Porridge frowned.

"We're back at Hedgewick's World of Wonders that probably means more Cybermen" he said.

"Looks like you're right" Ten said pointing to a group of approaching Cybermen. "What is it carrying?"

"It's a person" Rory said with a frown.

"And here they come" Vastra said evenly. "Do you want the honour?" she asked Ten who smiled.

"Why not?" he said pressing the wrist device to bring up the gem-board. "Once more, Allons-y!" he said making a quick move to take out the Cyberman between two Cybermats that he had stopped in their approach.

"Are you or Eleven better at this?" Rory asked and Ten shrugged.

"Neither of us have played for centuries before now" he admitted. "We've been doing so much else"

"Saving the universe?" Jenny asked and Ten looked at her.

"Yeah, among other things" he said before moving more gems to create red combos and soon the three reds took out the cybermats.

"This is going fast" Porridge said.

"They're green and we have three reds on the team, that makes things fast" Ten said. "This is going to be harder though" he added as the other three Cybermen standing by the castle dropped whoever they were carrying and walking over to them.

"May I?" Porridge asked and Ten held out his hand.

"Go ahead" he said and the emperor of humanity started to move the gems.

Ten looked between his future friends, he sure had an odd life. He could look back at his life and he knew his friends were some of the most extraordinary people in history, sometimes without history even noticing. In one way or another all his companions and several other friends had made big impacts on history while other who should have been remembered forever would never been remembered. He quickly pushed his thoughts of Donna back in his mind before they could really rise.

"And were done" Porridge said as the Cybermen fell and Ten shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Is that Cyberman playing chess?" Ten asked and Porridge groaned as the Cyberman in question landed before them and two Cybermites with it.

"Yup, I used to make it move" he said shaking his head.

"I don't want to know the reason for that do I?" Ten said and Porridge grimaced.

"Not sure you do" he agreed.

"Well, Jenny, your turn" Eleven said through the coms.

"Ability?" Jenny asked and at Ten's nod she activated hers. "What's yours by the way?"

"He's a healer so you don't really need his right now" Eleven said and they all glanced at their health bar to see that he was right.

"We should get rid of these and get back inside" Vastra said and the others nodded in agreement as Ten moved some gems to get massive combos.

"And we're done" Eleven said as the Cybers fell.

"Good" Rory said rushing forward to the man that was slowly sitting up trying to rub his head through his helmet and grabbing for his gun.

"Hey it's okay, were not going to hurt you" Ten who had been just a step behind Rory said. "With us is probably the safest place in the universe to be right now"

"And that is saying a lot" Porridge said.

"Porridge, right?" the man asked looking at the short man who nodded. "What is happening?"

"The universe is falling apart and the safest place around is my ship over there" Ten said pointing over his shoulder at the TARDIS.

"My ship" Eleven corrected causing a few rolled eyes.

"You two can discuss that later" Vastra suggested.

"Is it safe to move him?" Ten asked turning to Rory.

"I think so" Rory said having checked the soldier's pupils. "He doesn't seem to have a concussion at least"

"Are you a medic?" the soldier asked as they helped him to stand.

"A nurse actually but close enough, we need to get you to the ship before the Cybermen return" Rory said as he and Ten started to try and help the man to the ship.

"We could do it the easy way you know" Jenny suggested nodding to Vastra who gave the males a meaningful look.

Ten turned to Rory who frowned for a second before nodding and the Silurian easily picked up the man and they moved towards the TARDIS.

"Sit him down" Eleven said pointing them to the jump seat.

"Just stay there" Vastra said sitting the soldier down.

"How hard did I hit my head?" he asked looking around both at the people in the TARDIS and at the ship itself.

"Not that hard" Rory said once more getting the Adipose placed in his hands as the Doctors started to take off.

"We have a dwarf, a human sized lizard, a Sontaran and what is that?" he asked pointing at the baby in Rory's arms. "And this was not this big a moment ago"

"It's bigger on the inside" Rory said walking over to the man. "Could you hold this little guy? And hold on, anything is a bumpy ride in this ship"

"But it was just a wooden box" the man protested but he still accepted the Adipose.

"Get used to it, it's not the strangest thing you're going to see here" Porridge said.

"What do you mea – woah!" the man said grabbing a hold of the chair as the ship took off.

"Where are we going?" Jenny called holding onto the console.

"No idea! Haha!" Eleven laughed.

"Typical" Rory muttered gripping the railing beside the jump seat.

"This is normal?" the soldier asked him, he was still quite convinced that he was seeing things.

"Very" Rory said as the wheezing sound of landing started. "We're landing"

"Victorian London" Ten told them from his place before the scanner.

"Yellow" Eleven said looking at the tablet beside him.

"I think Eleven should go this time" Rory said and both Doctor's turned to look at him. "Ten is slightly calmer and would hopefully give a better explanation" he explained nodding to their new crewmember.

"Don't say that, he is as good as me at rambling" Eleven said.

"You go anyway, it's your friends we have found so far, except the Adipose, and there is a Legacy signal out there" Ten said and Eleven nodded. "I'll try to explain"

"He is a soldier from the so called Punishment Platoon stationed on Hedgewick's World of Wonders" Eleven said in Gallifreyan and Ten nodded. "I don't even know his name"

"Then that is a priority" Ten said. "I like to know the name of people who are helping me"

"Okay then, come along gang" Eleven said moving to the door followed by Vastra, Jenny, Strax, Porridge and Rory.

"So, welcome to the TARDIS" Ten said turning to the soldier. "Yes, it actually is bigger on the inside, Time Lord technology. I'm the Doctor and so are also the man with the bowtie so just call me Ten and him Eleven"

"You are hardly the same person" the man argued but the Doctor just smiled.

"We are actually, it's called regeneration and is a way to cheat death. New body, new mind, new preferences etc., same memories" he explained.

"Creepy" the man muttered.

"A bit but it's a part of my species so to me it's normal" the Time Lord shrugged. "You still think you hit your head too hard, don't you?"

"Yeah" the man agreed.

"Not too surprised, got a name?" Ten asked leaning forth to tickle the Adipose which laughed.

"Aaron" the man answered. "What is this thing?" he nodded to the Adipose.

"It's an Adipose baby, basically a creature made up completely from adipose tissue, body fat" Ten said and the man stared at him.

"I'm sitting here in a box that it huge on the inside holding a lump of fat with a man that looks human but claims not to be" Aaron said. "And what about the rest of your crew?"

"The nurse is called Rory, the human sized lizard as you put it is a Silurian called Madame Vastra and the other woman is her wife Jenny, the Sontaran is also a nurse and his name is Strax. The dwarf is –" ten said but Aaron decided to interrupt him.

"Porridge, yeah I know" he said and Ten's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, exactly" he said thinking that Porridge could get to explain that one himself. "One more thing" he added realising he had forgotten a very important part. "The TARDIS doesn't just travel through space but also through time"

"You're joking" Aaron said and Ten shook his head just as Jenny's voice came through the com link louder than thus far.

"Again? How many times will we have to beat her?"

Ten frowned at her words and moved over to the scanner to see where they were. He had earlier patched it into the tablet which meant that he could see what was going on far from the TARDIS where Eleven and the gang now were and he wasn't all that fond of what he saw.

"What the? Where are they?" Aaron asked having carefully moved up behind him.

"In a house quite nearby and yes it really is Victorian London, 1892 I believe. Hold on, I'm going to fly us over there" Ten said getting to work while Aaron grabbed a hold of the console watching the screen.

"I have no idea, Jenny" Eleven answered the maid as he too frowned at the Ice Governess that had showed up once more. "Could be many more in the chaos that currently is"

"Let us be done with it and get out" Vastra said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Geronimo!" Eleven said letting lose his ability and nodding to Vastra to do the same.

"Should I?" Porridge asked holding up his own watch and Eleven nodded.

"Go for it, we have nothing to lose on that" he said and Porridge activated his ability.

"Look" Rory said pointing to a woman looking out from behind the globe that had once held the Great Intelligence.

The Doctor nodded starting to move the gems a few times before Porridge's bomb went off blowing the Ice Governess to smithereens much to Strax's delight.

"Hey, you alright?" Jenny asked moving to the woman who shuttered. "You cold?"

"Yeah" the woman said getting up. "Is that thing gone?"

"Yeah, Eleven, is Ten here or do vi have to go back?" Jenny said turning to Eleven.

"He's here" Eleven said. "Just outside, no jumping into the TARDIS this time"

"Right, let's get back to the ship and into the Time Vortex" Rory said much to the surprise of the new woman. "We need two new rooms and to Adipose adapt the place"

"Time Vortex?" the new woman asked and they looked over at her.

She was dressed as a soldier similar to the man they had found on the last trip but with a white patch with a red cross on her arm.

"Yeah, we'll explain when we're on-board" Jenny said leading the woman out.

"Where are we?" the woman asked looking around.

"London, 1892" Jenny answered and the woman stared at her.

"Don't stare at her, she's the one born in this time" Vastra said and the woman turned to stare at her instead.

"Yes she is a lizard, now get in" Ten said putting his head out from the TARDIS waving them inside.

"You said ship, but that is just a box" the woman said pointing to the TARDIS.

"No it just look like that" Jenny said leading her in.

"Wow, it's bigger on the inside!" the woman said looking around.

"Maddie?" Aaron asked still holding his head.

"Aaron?" the woman said. "What happened to you?"

"Cybermen" the man answered.

"Doctor? Okay if we stay in the Vortex for a moment? I'd like to check him properly" Rory said.

"Sure, you're in charge of the med bay" Eleven said and the Doctors got to work at parking them.

"What? No I'm not" Rory said looking between the Doctors not feeling it was his place to take command in there if they got an actual doctor, a medical one, on board.

"What about this, you're in charge until we find a doctor who can be such, and isn't me" Ten said. "We can place Martha, Grace or Harry in charge in the end if we meet them" he added to Eleven who nodded.

"Are those people medical doctors?" Rory asked and both Doctors nodded. "Fine, Aaron?" Rory got a nod from the male soldier as he pointing to him. "Maddie?" another nod. "And Strax, join me to the med bay"

The four of them left, Aaron placing the Adipose in Jenny's arms as he passed her, and when they had left the room Vastra turned to the Doctors.

"So, soldiers, what do we do with them?" she asked leaning forward on the console.

* * *

**Then we're done for this time. I gave the Punishment Soldier and Medic names because here they're actually people, not just random characters. Next we will have a very quiet chapter. See you next time!**


	7. Shh What a Coat!

**Shh… guess what's coming now. It's been a while but it's back and I'm so excited for the latest addition to the game! Well, not going to say to much on that, here comes the chapter!**

* * *

Shh… What a Coat!

"This place is amazing" Maddie said as she looked around the medical station.

"I still think I hit my head to hard" Aaron said as Rory and Strax sat up the scanner.

"You didn't hit it that hard" Rory said checking the other man's head for bumps or similar.

"Who stocked this place?" Maddie asked opening a cabinet looking over what they had.

"No one, the TARDIS stocks herself" Rory said starting the scan.

"What? How?" Maddie asked.

"A ship can't stock itself" Aaron agreed.

"This is not like any other ship, this is the TARDIS, the last ship of its kind in the universe, just like the Doctor is the last of his kind" Rory said.

"About that, is the Doctor the guy in the suit or the one with the bowtie? The one with the suit claimed they're the same person" Aaron said and Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Really Aaron?" she said making it sound like she had heard strange things from him before.

"I'm just repeating what he said!" Aaron defended himself.

"Do you really believe that one? There is no species in the universe that can –" Maddie started but Rory interrupted her.

"He can" both the other humans in the med section of the room turned to him while the Sontaran with them read the test results. "The Doctor's species, Time Lords, can do that but the Doctor is the last one left. He does that when he is about to die but instead of dying he changes. It's called regeneration and to him it's completely normal"

"About as normal as the Sontaran nurse!" Aaron said sarcastically.

"Aboard this ship? Yes" Rory said.

Looking over their newest 'recruits' Rory thought for a moment about giving them his own story and try to get them to believe him that way. As he turned to Strax however he got unsure how much use that would be as claiming to have been an Auton on an Earth that never happened and now stuck in 1938 didn't sound especially believable in his own head so he could not imagine how it would sound if he actually said it. Having been distracted for a moment Rory suddenly realised that Strax was talking to Aaron who looked horrified.

"What?" he said breaking Rory out of his musings. "You are not cutting of my limbs because I hit my head!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Maddie agreed loudly.

"Strax!" Vastra's slightly annoyed voice sounded from where she had just entered the area. "What did he say this time?"

"He said he would have to cut my leg off!" Aaron said turning to the Silurian.

"Strax!" Vastra said turning to her butler.

"We do not have to take of his leg" Rory said shaking his head at the Sontaran.

"Don't worry, this is quite normal" Vastra said turning to the three humans. "The Doctors are wondering if you will be okay with gender divided barracks? They believe you won't be the last soldiers we find"

"Fine by me, Maddie?" Aaron asked receiving a nod for an answer before turning to Rory. "Do I have a concussion?"

"No, and from what I can see you're otherwise healthy so you just have a sore head" the nurse said looking at the scanning results again just as the wheezing symbolising landing sounded.

"And we're at it again, shall we see what they have for us this time?" Vastra said before leading the way back to the console room.

"Weren't we supposed to stay in the vortex for a moment?" Rory asked as they entered the console room.

"The vortex is growing unstable, we are at a risk for more paradoxes" Ten said rapidly reading from the screen.

Everyone around the room was then forced to grab a hold of the railing or the console as the sound that marked landing started. The only one in the room, that wasn't a Time Lord, that wasn't quickly growing tired of this whole thing was the Adipose that were in a newly installed jump seat where they could fasten it and only seemed to be laughing and clapping it's small hands. The TARDIS finally came to a stop and everyone turned to the Doctors that stood by the screen.

"I'm reading yellow and blue" Ten commented and Eleven nodded.

"Means that Porridge is given, who else want to come?" he asked looking around the room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Maddie said and Aaron shook his head carefully.

"Actually Maddie, I think you should, that way we get two greens and that means quicker work of this" Rory said pointing to her wrist device which was glowing green.

"I don't understand?" Maddie repeated.

"Easiest way to learn, in the field" Strax said.

"Only place a Sontaran learn what isn't programmed into them" Jenny whispered to Maddie who smiled slightly. "Maddie goes means that me or Strax stay, right?" she continued louder.

"Reasonably, yes" Eleven said. "With blues out there you are sadly not of that much use"

"Then take Strax, he's more interested in fighting anyhow" Jenny said nodding to the Sontaran.

"Well then, Geronimo" Eleven said leading Vastra, Strax, Rory, Porridge and Maddie out of the ship.

"I really don't get this" Aaron said.

"You get used to it, I mean I'm from the 19th century and I got used to it" Jenny said and Aaron shook his head.

"Time travel outside the Time Agency, how have you not been arrested?" he asked of Ten who had secured the Adipose in a sort of baby seat and now turned to the screen.

"What?" he snorted. "They would be sorry if they tried. My people were first with time travel so it would be more logical for me to arrest or stop them"

"I still don't really understand what you are" Aaron said.

"I'll explain better later, it's another paradox!" Ten said and Jenny bit her lip.

The last paradox they encountered had resulted in them meeting Ten but what would come out of this one?

* * *

Outside the TARDIS Eleven was just noticing the same as his earlier counterpart.

"Another paradox!" he exclaimed and when he saw what stood before it in the catacombs he was far from comfortable. "But this one is guarded by the Silence, a very dangerous enemy of mine. But they shouldn't be here - they should be further in my past. As the Sontarans continue to mess with the timeline they're causing massive damage to time itself!"

"What are they?" Maddie asked looking closely at them.

"Everyone turn your heads, don't look at them" Eleven who had caught them in the Legacy field said.

"What were we talking about?" Ten's voice asked through the comms.

"Exactly, the Silence, the moment you look away from them you forget them. They can place suggestions in your mind while you look at them and then you'll do it when you stop looking at them, they have been used by a group of people I think are connected to the Papal Mainframe" Eleven said.

"Okay, I'll see if I can get the Legacy Controllers to make it possible to turn away and remember them" Ten said starting to work but turning the screen off from outside feed. "Any way to get in what is happening out there without the screen?"

"The TARDIS can make screens in the air" Eleven said.

"You should be able to find a way to do this, it has already been done with eye patches" Rory said and there was several nods at that.

"Okay, back at the gem board" Eleven said starting to move the gems and being careful not to look at their enemies. "How many are they, Pond?"

"Two for now" Rory said, he had rolled up his sleeve and put two lines on his arm to prove this to himself afterwards.

"Let's blast them away then" Eleven said moving the gems rapidly.

It took a few rounds of Eleven only staring at the board as to not forget what he was doing. Meanwhile Vastra was directing the attacks at specific creatures before them while Rory kept track as the beings both fell and three new joined the fray.

"Three now, Doctor" Rory called making three new lines on his arm without taking his eyes off their enemies.

"I don't get this" Maddie said and Rory bit his lip.

"Yeah, I didn't expect the Silence when I said you should join us, sorry about that" he said.

"Don't worry it's a paradox, we very well might run into a Reaper after this" Eleven said.

"That supposed to be comforting?" Jenny asked through the comm link.

"You know the Doctor, my dear" Vastra said. "Comforting isn't his thing"

"Oi! I can be comforting!" Eleven said insulted.

"The question is just if _you_ can be comforting or if you men that we can be that as a whole" Ten said still typing away.

"Okay, you can discuss who of you that can be comforting later, we have to get rid of these first" Porridge said still feeling it weird with several versions of the same man in the same place, not made easier because they were so different either.

"We're almost done with this wave Doctor" Rory called as two of the Silence fell.

"Right, here it goes" the Doctor said moving the gems again and bringing the last one down.

A horrible screech was heard and all of them froze. The sound of heavy wings flapping their way through the corridor was heard beyond a hole in the wall and in through the hole soared a Reaper.

"Oh no" Ten said turning up from his work to stare at the screen and their newly arrived enemy. "This is not good"

"Upside, we can take our eyes of our enemy now" Eleven said and the other outside with his turned to him confused.

"Five Silence?" Rory asked looking at his arm and seeing the five lines in black marker there.

"Yes, I think so" Eleven said. "This one we can at least look at and then remember we're fighting it"

"I'll keep programming, I get a feeling we might need it" Ten said.

"Well then, here we go" Eleven said and the battle against the Reaper was on.

During the battle Rory and Jenny were on their respective ends explaining how the Legacy board worked to Aaron and Maddie.

"Like such classic match three games? They haven't really gotten old yet" Aaron said and Jenny looked confused.

"19th century" she said pointing to herself. "I have no clue what you are talking about"

"Sort of, but it isn't really Candy Crush, a bit more advanced than that" Ten said.

"Candy Crush?" Aaron asked confused this time.

"Reaper temporary down, paradox is up!" Eleven called.

"Are paradoxes supposed to have a shape?" Maddie asked.

"No, not really. But the Legacy Converter connected to the TARDIS sort of gives it a shape. Technically the entire time vortex is a giant paradox that actually is stable in correlation with the universe so paradoxes are usually represented among my people with something recognisable. Like a vortex for the time vortex when we're talking about a problem with time and space. A paradox" Ten explained to a number of confused Earthlings and a Sontaran.

"You haven't changed that much" Rory said looking at Eleven.

"More than you'd believe" Eleven said as the paradox collapsed and a man fell out of it. "It's Six" he continued in Gallefreyan to inform Ten of what had happened.

"What the heck is he wearing?" Porridge asked pulling back and staring at the man.

"I find it quite dashing actually, where am I?" Six asked standing up and brushing himself off.

Vastra, Rory, Porridge and Maddie looked at him warily. The man was not quite young but not old either, he had a head of blond curls, the most ghastly coat and what looked like a pin with a cat glinted in the light from the lamp on top of the TARDIS.

"Who are you? Why is there a midget, a Silurian and a Sontaran with you? And what are you wearing?" Six said directing the last to Eleven.

"What is wrong with this?" Eleven said complained. "And they are my friends!"

"Did he just call me a midget?" Porridge asked glaring at the man.

"Among the rudest I have ever been" Ten said as if that was an answer.

"I'm the Emperor of humanity and he called me a midget?" Porridge asked.

"You're what?" Maddie asked completely confused. "You're the Emperor?"

"Can we wait with that? Who is he?" Rory asked.

"I'm the Doctor" the man said.

"Another one?" Aaron asked sticking his head out of the TARDIS.

"I think I managed to program that Silence thing into the Controllers, you guys should get in here" Ten said joining the soldier in the doorway.

"How many people is there in my ship?" Six asked.

"My ship!" both Ten and Eleven said. "No, mine!"

"Doctors!" Vastra said and all three Doctors turned to her. "Thank you, we really don't want to hear this discussion, and technically it's Eleven's TARDIS, so could you do this some other time? I for my part would rather go inside, kiss my wife and then we can continue on to wherever we're going next" she said starting to walk towards the ship where Jenny, having heard her, met her in the door with a kiss.

"You have a lesbian couple with a Silurian and a human on board?" Six asked staring after the two women as they entered the ship.

"Yeah, which number are you?" Rory asked.

"Six" Ten supplied.

"That's the coat you mentioned?" Rory asked looking at Ten.

"Yup, strangest cloth choice I've ever done, Four's scarf included" Ten answered which caused Six to protest as they all entered the TARDIS.

"What is that?" Six asked pointing to the adipose baby in the children car seat.

"An adipose baby, that apparently is supposed to play Legacy with us" Ten said pointing to the miniature yellow watch on the adipose's arm.

"Who are we playing against?" Six asked. "I haven't done that since leaving Gallifrey all those years ago"

"We're playing the universe and we haven't played since then either" Eleven said checking the tablet curious as to what the adipose's ability was.

"And that is a few hundred years after you" Ten added. "Join us" he added and Six did so and the three Time Lords started to take off while their companions all found something to grab onto.

* * *

**I have not seen much of Six so I think I will have to do some research before continue this. Won't say anything else about the next chapter though. Spoilers!**


	8. Spoilers!

**Next chapter up with a few new characters and a name for the Adipose! We get a bit of random conversation first and I really hope I do the characters justice when I write this, and the TARDIS is getting full here! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Spoilers!

"So who do we have here?" Six asked looking around the console room as they headed through the vortex. "And which ones are you?" he adds looking between his future selves.

"I'm Eleven and he is Ten or technically he's Eleven and I'm Twelve or maybe even Thirteen –" Eleven said but Rory interrupted him.

"Ramble later and explain whatever you just said then, I don't think we need more confusion than we already have" he said and Eleven nodded. "I'm Rory" he added offering Six his hand.

"Six, and I'm not confused as to what my number is" the Time Lord in a colourful coat said sending a slight glare at his future selves.

"Happens when you disown yourself" Ten argued.

"And use a Regeneration without switching body" Eleven added.

"Which technically makes me Twelve" Ten said causing several confused looks around the room.

"How do you disown yourself?" Aaron asked confused as the ship suddenly rocked.

"No time to talk, we're at it again" Ten said as the wheezing sound of landing sounded.

"Same people as last time, come along gang" Eleven called rushing for the door.

Rory sighed before following him along with Vastra, Strax, Porridge and Maddie leaving the rest of them in the console room.

"Does he always have that much energy?" Six asked.

"Most of the time, I've seen him without it once during a few months after a personal disaster but any other time he has always had lots of energy" Jenny said.

"What is that timer?" Aaron asked pointing to the screen and Ten joined him, his eyes widening as he saw what it was.

"Eleven, it's timed" he called into the com link.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind" Eleven said.

"Names, and what is going on?" Six asked.

"Go with Ten and Eleven for the two of us, Rory introduced himself and is in charge of the sickbay on board should we need, he's apparently a nurse, the short man is called Porridge but his real name is apparently long and he is emperor of humanity in his own time, the soldiers are Maddie and Aaron" Ten listed pointing first at the screen while saying names and then pointing to Aaron.

"Porridge is what?!" said man asked staring at the Time Lord.

"Emperor of humanity as I understand it. The Silurian is called Vastra, Jenny here is her wife and the Sontaran, Strax, is their butler and that, is an Adipose baby" Ten said pointing at the little lump of fat in it's chair.

"Which was brought along why?" Six asked.

"We think it stove away while we ran around outside somewhere" Jenny said.

"Not the first time we gain companions from someone being a stove away" Ten added looking at Six who nodded.

"Doctor! They have a child!" Vastra suddenly called outside the TARDIS and everyone inside the box was before the screen at once.

"We need a bigger screen" Six said, four people trying to see the same quite small screen was not the easiest.

"We can get one up later, oh it's those Silence again" Ten said suddenly realising what his future self was up against.

"What are they?" Six asked studying them, he could not remember ever seeing anything like them before.

"Eleven can explain, and another one bites the dust" Ten said happily.

"That's a song, isn't it?" Six asked and Ten nodded.

"Queen, let's see who the kid is" he said. "Eleven, the timer has stopped, you're safe"

* * *

"Good, absolutely brilliant" Eleven said hurrying towards the boy who was sitting up and looking around warily. "Artie!" he called and the boy turned to him sighing in relief.

"Doctor, where are we?" he asked then he frowned. "What happened?"

"We're underneath Florida in 1969 and you had a run in with the Silence" the Doctor said helping the boy to his feet.

"So I time travelled without you? Cool! Where's Clara?" the boy asked looking over the Doctor's friends, seeming slightly afraid of Vastra and Strax but his face lit up when he spotted Porridge.

"Oi! Eleven, Allons-y" Ten called from the TARDIS.

"Come along, gang, time to get going again" Eleven said and they all hurried towards the TARDIS, Rory making sure to almost pull Artie along.

"What's going on?" the boy asked as they entered the TARDIS and he saw how many people was in there.

"Artie meet Ten, Six, Vastra, Jenny, Strax, Aaron, Maddie, Porridge, Rory and the Adipose baby that really need a name" Eleven said gesturing around the room.

"Ten and Six aren't names" the boy commented to Rory who was still beside him.

"Neither is Eleven" Rory answered pointing to said regeneration of the Time Lord. "But we can't call all of them just Doctor, no one would know who we were talking to"

"All of them can't be the Doctor" the boy argued.

"It's called regeneration, the Doctor is about to die but instead he changes completely, the numbers are which number of him each of them are even though it seems a bit messed up somewhere around Ten or Nine" Rory tried to explain.

"We disowned the real Nine, so the one before me will be Nine" Ten said and Artie frowned.

"How do you disown yourself?" he asked.

"Don't ask, I don't think any other species can do it" Vastra said and Artie nodded while carefully pulling away from her. "I'm a Silurian if you were wondering"

"Simply put, she is to dinosaurs what humans are to mammals" Rory said and Artie's eyes widened.

"Cool!" he said.

"And she's lesbian" Rory added as Vastra walked over to Jenny and put her arm around her. "Are you okay by the way? Not hurt anywhere?"

"Don't think so, nothing hurts" Artie answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm probably the closest you get to a medical doctor in this place right now. Maddie is a medic and Strax is a nurse like me but it's a bit different" Rory explained. "Like the colour by the way" he added nodding to the Controller on Artie's arm.

"They come in different colours?" Artie asked looking to Rory's own arm to see a green one there as well. "What's with the cowboy hat by the way?" he added looking at Eleven who was busy driving the ship through the vortex with his past selves.

"Apparently it's cool, it's better than the fez in my opinion" Rory said. "It will be shot of his head eventually anyway" he shrugged. "All his headwear is"

"By?" Porridge asked sounding interested.

"You'll probably see the way things are going" Rory answered as the ship touched down again. "Where are we this time?"

"The United States of America, Allons-y" Ten said moving to the door. "Who's joining me?"

"Why don't we make it two colours this time? Aaron, grab the Adipose, Jenny, Strax, what do you say?" Vastra said.

"Okay with the rest?" Ten asked and the others nodded. "Allons-y" he called and the other's hurried after him out the door.

"I still don't get what is going on and Doctor, where's Clara?" Artie asked looking at Eleven for the last part.

"I don't know, out there somewhere" Eleven said looking towards the door. "The Sontarans, that's those things, they look like potatoes" he started pointing at the screen where a Sontaran had appeared opposite the others. "They have gotten the technology to time travel and is changing history to create a big war, people seem to be pulled from their own time just to end up in situations where I don't want them, happened to both you and Rory"

"Where are you supposed to be?" Artie asked turning to the man.

"New York, 1938, it's complicated" he added when Artie looked confused. "But then Jenny and Vastra are from the 19th century"

"You lost me" Artie said before looking back at the screen. "Is that a giant 'match three'-game?"

"Yup, it's called Legacy, you see..." Six started and the Doctors lunged into an explanation of the game trying to keep it simple but only half managing.

"So we're playing this game against the universe?" Artie asked just as the door opened and the people who had gone outside came back in. "Cool"

"Who wants a monk robe?" Ten asked holding one up. "We found it outside"

"Oh, give it here" Eleven said soon pulling the robe onto his normal clothes after having discarded his jacket. "I dressed up as a monk once, monks are cool"

Both Ten and Six stared at him for that comment, the same Time Lord coming into both their minds.

"No they're not" they said at the same time and Six actually pulled the robe off Eleven again and put the Stetson back on his head.

"I prefer the hat to the remainder" he said and Eleven grimaced.

"Yeah, probably a good idea" he agreed, he had completely forgotten about the Monk for a second.

"Allons-y" Ten said and Eleven grinned joining him by the console.

"Geronimo!" he called pulling down a lever to take off.

"Where are we going?" Artie asked.

"You never know for sure with the Doctor" Vastra said. "But probably nowhere safe"

"A restaurant would be nice" Porridge said as his stomach grumbled.

The entire room laughed at that and Jenny offered to get them all something to eat in which she was soon joined by Rory and Vastra who first consumed a big piece of raw meat from the fridge, something Rory found slightly disturbing, before joining their cooking. Meanwhile Aaron and a stunned Maddie drilled Porridge about his status as emperor and the Doctors were setting up a room for Artie.

"Do I have to share with Angie?" the boy asked.

"Yes, we're going to have full here anyway so we have to make people share where we can, for the moment that's married couples, soldiers and siblings" Ten said while Eleven typed away.

"You get bunk beds, bunk beds are cool" Eleven said.

"Is everything cool with him?" Six asked.

"I'm starting to suspect that" Ten said.

"I call top bunk!" Artie said and both emperor and soldiers on the other end of the room laughed.

"Think to be a kid again" Aaron said.

"Who knows, you can probably still call top bunk, we get barracks remember?" Maddie said causing more laughter from her friend.

"Lunch!" Vastra announced entering the console room with a plate of sandwiches.

"I suggest you don't touch the ones meant for Vastra, there is raw meat on those" Jenny said coming in as well with two plates of sandwiches, one with a significantly smaller pile.

"Raw meat?" Artie asked slightly disgusted while the rest of them just grabbed sandwiches from the other plates instead.

"Yes, raw meat, perfectly normal for my people" Vastra said biting into a sandwich and accepting a bottle of water from Rory who was carrying a cooler into the console room.

"One question, what does an Adipose eat?" Rory asked and everyone suddenly seemed to be thinking it over.

"It's a baby, do you have any milk in that cooler?" Six asked.

"Will cow milk suffer?" Rory asked pulling out a bottle.

"Sure, for all we know it's made from human fat" Ten said which caused quite a few disgusted expressions around the room. "They lost their breeding planet, it was stolen along with the Earth, it's complicated"

"Was that when there was planets in the sky?" Rory asked and Ten and Eleven both nodded.

"Yeah, Davros and his Daleks stole them" Ten said.

"I could do without never meeting any of those again" Six said and Eleven sighed.

"Couldn't we all" he said just as the ship started to wheeze. "We're landing!" he cried.

"Legacy signal! Someone is out there!" Ten called from the monitor.

"Can we see who?" Six asked.

"No but it doesn't matter, we need to find them" Ten said and everyone from around the room nodded.

"Colour?" Rory asked.

"Looks like blue" Ten said. "Green team?" he asked of Eleven.

"Sounds good, Rory, Maddie, Artie, you're up" he called and the Doctors were just about to start arguing about who of them that would go when Rory called from the door.

"It's New York" he said and Eleven froze. "It's Manhattan"

"It could be Amy" Eleven said after a moment.

"Go" Ten said and Eleven looked at him stunned. "You would let me go if there was a chance it was Rose, I let you go with a chance of it being Amy"

"Well then, Vastra, Strax, come along as well" Eleven said and the group walked out the door.

"The first face that face saw" Ten said to Six who nodded understanding fully.

* * *

"Weeping Angels. Be very, very careful." Eleven said when they stood outside the ship. "And if you see an angel statue, don't blink"

"You think it really is…?" Rory trailed off knowing full well it probably was.

"Yes so keep your eyes open and don't let them touch you" Eleven said looking around the roof they were standing on just to freeze when he saw it, a Weeping Angel.

"What is that?" Artie asked being the first of them except the Doctor to see them.

"Weeping Angels, don't take your eyes of them, don't blink" Eleven said. "Ten, turn of the screen, anything that contains an image of an Angel becomes an Angel"

"Right, screen off, audio on" Ten's voice sounded through the communicators.

"Eleven, bring up the board" Rory said and Eleven pressed the bottom for it.

"Still don't take your eyes of them" Eleven said. "I don't know if the Controllers freeze them"

"What are they?" Maddie asked.

"Quantum locked creatures, they move when you don't look at them but as soon as they are seen by any other living creature the turn to stone" Eleven said and everyone made sure to watch them very closely at that.

"We watch them, you play the game, Eleven" Rory said keeping his eyes at the Angel.

"Right, keep your eyes on them" Eleven said moving the gems creating a green focused combo and firing it at the Angel.

"That thing can send you through time?" Artie asked glancing up at Rory.

"Yeah, that's how I ended up in 1938, I really lived in the early 21st century before that" Rory said refusing to take his eyes of the Angel. "Keep your eyes on it"

"You were transported back in time by that thing?" Artie asked looking back at the Angel.

"Yes, from here" Rory said gesturing around them at the dark Manhattan.

"One down, probably many to go, why is my board half filled with stone?" Eleven asked.

"It is?" Ten asked. "I hate manuals" he added and it could be heard that he was leafing through something.

"That's the manual for this game?" Jenny asked.

"I'll try pulling the board up on the screen, probably helps to know what you are looking for" Six's voice sounded.

"Two new ones are up" Maddie said looking at the Angels that just showed up when they all happened to blink.

"Let's get rid of them then before the big one shows up" Rory said shortly gazing beyond the Angels hoping not to see what he deep down knew was there.

"Big one?" Artie asked.

"The Statue of Liberty" Rory answered turning back to the Angels in fear of the others stop looking at them.

"The WHAT?" Artie said spinning to look at him but he was the only one.

"Statue of Liberty Artie, you must have heard of it" Eleven said and Artie rolled his eyes.

"Of course I've heard of it, but are you telling me that it isn't really a statue?" Artie asked looking between the others.

"Eyes on the Angels, Artie" Rory said.

"Is it such a big thing? I don't think I have even seen a picture of it" Vastra said. "It was installed just six years ago after all, I think I read about it in the paper"

"Six years ago?" Artie asked confused.

"Is it that symbol for the original New York that they never made again?" Maddie asked. "They wanted to keep it a symbol of the original one"

"What are you on about?" Artie said still looking between the adults.

"They are not from the 21st century, Artie, that's only you and me" Rory reminded him as one of the Angels fell to Eleven's moves.

"Time travel really does messes with your head, doesn't it?" the boy said turning back to the Angels hoping he could get back into the time machine soon.

"You have no idea" Rory said and had anyone looked at him right then they would have seen ages in his eyes that you would never have expected in the man. He had had such a long and complicated life since he had met the Doctor, actually the Doctor had been a part of his life so much longer than he had actually known the alien. The Doctor had actually become his best friend over time, one of the few to know how old Rory really was.

"Look!" Maddie called pointing towards the end of the roof and they all rushed forwards.

On the street bellow stood the Statue of Liberty but it had the face of a Weeping Angel and was looking straight at them.

"Keep your eyes at it" Eleven called. "I'll move the gems"

"Hurry up, I want to get out of here" Rory said. "I've done this once, I don't need to see it again"

"I have no clue about the stones, Eleven, but we're scanning for that Legacy signal and it's getting fainter" Ten said through the communicator.

"Nothing in the manual?" Artie said.

"I'm tempted to throw that thing out, no help at all" Ten said.

"What other manual was it we threw out? Or did I just think about it?" Six asked sounding like he was thinking quite a bit about it.

"It was the one to the TARDIS, and I don't think I have thrown it out yet, Eleven?" Ten said.

"Threw it into a supernova, or was it a black hole?" Eleven said pondering.

"Doctor! It's stealing the gems" Rory said and Eleven shifted his focus back at once.

"Right, fight first, then manuals" he said starting to move the gems again.

"Is he always easily distracted?" Maddie asked.

"Depends on what's going on but he tends to ramble" Rory said.

"All right, Statue of Liberty down" Eleven said. "Where is that signal, Ten?"

"Somewhere… woah! Something is going on!" Ten shouted and everything shook.

"What's going on?" Artie asked and Rory grabbed a hold of him.

"Going down" Eleven said and next thing they knew they were on the floor in what looked like a basement.

"Was that a throw at Jack or Rose?" Ten's voice came over the com, crackling slightly.

"Something is wrong, Ten can you hear me? Eleven asked.

"Yes but you're breaking up, hang on, we're working on it" Ten said.

"Ten, we read a different time than a minute ago" Six said also sounding like a mistuned radio.

"What? What? What?" Ten said sounding fainter by the moment.

"Angels!" Maddie called and everyone in the basement spun around to look where she pointed.

"Keep your eyes on them, I'm bringing up the board" Eleven said.

"Filthy stone, I'll obliterate you" Strax said.

"One, you don't have your gun, two, you can't kill stone!" Vastra said shaking her head, all to used to the Sontaran.

* * *

"Okay, can we get a visual?" Ten asked working away.

"I don't think so, the timing seems off" Six said reading the screen.

"Why would the timing matter?" Porridge asked.

"Not the timing as if it's the right time like you usually use the word rather the fact that there are time disturbances between us and them" Ten explained while he kept trying to fully re-establish the contact with the others.

"Could someone make sure that thing doesn't get in our way?" Six asked pointing to the Adipose who was running around their legs.

"Come here little Adi, let's not disturb the Doctors" Jenny said scoping up the little lump of fat and bunched it.

"You have children?" Porridge asked.

"I'm married to a woman, how would I have children?" Jenny asked. "I have younger relatives though" quite sadly, she hadn't seen them for quite some time but had chosen Vastra over her family.

"Adi, that's a good name" Aaron said and everyone looked at him.

"I've heard worse" Porridge agreed.

"Adi it is then" Ten grinned.

The crackled into working temporary and Artie's voice could be heard.

"… baby angels…" was all they could make out and both Ten and Six were quick to get back to work.

The movements of the two Doctors were a blur as they ran around flipping switches, pressing buttons and typing away trying to pinpoint the signal. All the humans in the room pulled back from the console to give them room blinking as the two started to speak in a beautiful language that had started to become familiar as Gallifreyan. Six shouted something from his position in front of the screen and Ten whipped out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it to one section of the console while turning knobs with his other hand. It was all quite chaotic and Jenny who was the person in the room to know the Doctor the best wondered if this was how it was in his mind. Suddenly she was quite happy to be human, at least there was only one personality in her head.

* * *

"Can you track them?" Rory asked Eleven as the alien spun around waving his screwdriver in every possible direction.

"Working on it" he said before stopping with the sonic pointed at the ceiling. "They are still on the roof"

"What are we waiting for?" Vastra asked.

"There's a staircase over here" Maddie called and everyone rushed towards her and hurried up the stairs with Vastra taking the lead closely followed by the Doctor.

They came out on the same roof as before and saw the TARDIS surrounded by Angels, mostly the small baby looking ones that Eleven had called Cherubs down in the basement.

"Jenny" Vastra said sounding quite scared and starting to move for the box.

"No" Eleven said grabbing her arm. "They are safer in there than we are out here" he said.

"We should see if we can get them away from the TARDIS though" Rory said and the others nodded.

"Okay everyone forward, then blink once" Eleven said and they did as he told and when they opened their eyes and saw two Cherubs having broken away from the others and were just before them.

"Let's get this over with" Vastra said, everyone knew she was worried and most of them could understand.

Eleven brought up the board and they were off. The two Cherubs were taken down without too much trouble and was followed by three more before one of the Weeping Angels joined two of the Cherubs against them.

"Rory, call Ten and see if the connection is getting better" Eleven said.

"You think the Angels interfered with it?" Rory asked and his friend nodded. "Ten, Ten do you read me?"

"Rory! What are you doing? Where are you?" Ten's voice sounded, still a bit broken but it was at least a connection.

"We're outside, you were surrounded by Angels, and we're dragging them away" Rory said.

"How many are there left?" Six voice sounded as well.

"Two Angels and four Cherubs" Rory answered. "Make that three Cherubs" he added as one of them fell.

"Keep it up, the Legacy signal is close" Ten said.

They did so and soon the last of the Angels came up towards them. They were all getting quite tired but that was not going to stop Eleven from getting this done and find who he had convinced himself was Amy.

"We won!" Artie called joyously as the last of their enemies fell.

"Not yet" Vastra said pointing to the edge of the roof.

"Oh great, once more we face the biggest of them" Rory said with a sigh.

They once more hurried to the edge of the roof and faced the monstrous version of the famous landmark. They were after a while done and all of them sighed in relief.

"So where is that Legacy signal?" Maddie asked.

As if to answer her a gun went off and Eleven's Stetson flew of his head landing on the ground a few meters away having been hit by the bullet.

"Hello Sweetie"

* * *

**As if you couldn't guess who was coming from the title. We get a real introduction in next chapter and Eleven has some things to explain to his earlier selves. After all, Ten has met her and she died then. Well things will always get complicated with several Doctors in one place. See you next time!**


End file.
